Guardian
by Ava Ross
Summary: Okumura Yukio has always been able to see demons, but sometimes, they were people who slew them with weapons that transformed into people. He never dared to approach them, but Nii-san, of course, had no qualms doing it.
1. The Lady on a Lion

Okumura Yukio had always been able to see demons. They were obscuring the heavens in blobs of darkness, crawling under his bed and slithering on the walls like geckos. It made him cry. He couldn't help it, when they locked their bulging eye on him. His classmates picked up on him, calling him a freak. Only Nii-san protected him from the bullies, but Nii-san always got in trouble in the end. It was Father Fujimoto who told him to grow stronger so he could protect his Nii-san. Nii-san didn't know of the monstrosities he saw, of the squishing, squirming sounds he heard, and the decaying smell of rotten flesh he smelled. It was better that way.

The world he lived in was clear: demons were meant to be slain. His aim was the closest thing to perfection, and the knowledge he had compartmentalised worthy of the mightiest libraries. He had chosen a Meister in Dragoon, like his father, and in Doctor, so he could take care of his ever so reckless Nii-san. It served him well, both of them. With one he stole life, and with the other he healed it. Nii-san never learned about it.

It wasn't before his first solo mission that he realised there weren't only demons. He had been sent to the outskirts of True Cross to deal with a small case of goblins. Yet, once he had reached the frontier, he had encountered a most peculiar sight. He had etched her image in his memory like he would with a demon's description. Tall, with flowing locks of hair reaching her ankles, and wearing a bikini top with a short skirt, astride a lion. Piercing her right ear, a sakura-shaped earring gleamed. Although Yukio's nape hadn't tingled with foreboding, he had cloaked himself in the shadows of an alley. His instinct had told him, although they were no demons, not to meddle. They weren't demons but they were dangerous.

He had liked to say he returned unfazed by this encounter and that it had only been a one-time occurrence, but it had only been the beginning. He saw much more peculiar things afterwards. While he never saw the woman again, he did see a man clad in a black tracksuit with blue eyes burning brighter than Nii-san's flames. He had mistaken it for Satan in his shock, only to remember the bittersweet memory of Father's death. The man, while he had a gaze of molten azure, wasn't Satan. He once witnessed a young boy with wild blond curls transforming into a sword with ragged bandages swirling around its handle. He (it?) belonged to the faux Satan. The latter wielded him with elegance yet aggressiveness, cutting through demons' scales like it was butter and landing with a feline's grace.

Those people didn't hurt humans. In fact, Yukio doubted humans could see them, for the bikini-clad lady atop a lion with a gigantic sword never caused any commotion. He had grown used to being the only one cursed with seeing the darker side of this world. Yet those people, no matter how strange they were clothed or how uncommon their ways of fighting were, didn't hurt humans. They rather saved them. They slew demons with weapons that transformed into people. He had never dared to question it, not like Nii-san would've done. The one time he had mentioned it to Father, he had received an eluding answer in the likes of, "Don't worry about them and they won't mind you."

If only Father had told him more, for Yukio was cautious but nevertheless curious. He had never dared to approach them. He acted like everyone else, ignoring them. Even the other exorcists who came across their paths weren't heeding them.

However, Okumura Rin had no qualms smashing the unspoken rules like a truck in a glass case.

His Nii-san had always had the subtlety of an elephant. It was both a weakness and a strength, and Yukio couldn't determine with certainty if it was more of the former than the latter. When Nii-san awakened his powers, he attended True Cross Academy to become an exorcist, but he never caught a glimpsed of one. Seeing them was as rare as getting struck by lightning and winning the lottery on the same day. Beside, Nii-san had more important problems, like him slacking off in his studies. Yukio would've liked to help him more, but he was a teacher who couldn't be swayed with favouritism _and_ he had to let Nii-san learn things by himself.

* * *

Yukio had been sent with the Exwires for a small Coal Tars cleaning mission in an abandoned mansion. His duty was merely to watch and evaluate, but his stomach was heavy with apprehension. Somehow, with Nii-san having to hide his demonic flames yet _always relying on them_ , and with those people wielding weapons that _transformed into people_ , he knew he would have to intervene. His teacher's coat burdened his shoulders as he led the way. He adjusted his glasses, frowning as he heard his students arguing once more. Was it too much to ask that they worked together just this once?

Yukio froze and looked up. It was that woman again. She soared above their heads, her blond hair veiling the sun. All the Exwires' bickering stopped as they stood, mouth agape, staring at the apparition vanished in the distance.

"What was that?" Nii-san exclaimed, one hand in a visor.

"Exwires, let's continue," Yukio called to order.

Nii-san grabbed at his sleeve, his eyes wide and devoid of any malice. "Yukio, have you seen that? There was a–"

"I've seen it as well as you all, but this doesn't concern our mission."

He pushed his glasses up once more. Nii-san was staring at him as if he had grown a second head.

"But - but have you seen her? She was flying on a _lion_."

Yukio's gaze swept through his class, meeting confused eyes. Although they were knowledgeable in demonology, they all seemed new to _those_ people. Their reaction was enough of a testimony. He drew a deep breath, "I understand you've never seen one of those people before, and they're a rare sight. I don't know who they are because I've been told to ignore them, and so do the other exorcists."

"Sensei, do you mean nobody knows who they are and we just let them roam in True Cross?" Bon scowled, incredulity tainting his voice.

"There were investigations to verify their intentions, and the Vatican had concluded they were no threat to the human population. In fact, all reports pointed that they eradicated demons."

"So they're allies? We should go talk to them then."

"Have you listened to what I just said, Nii-san?"

Yukio shook his head with a sigh, yet fortunately Nii-san grumbled something before giving in. They ambled to the dilapidated mansion, stopping in front of what used to be a lawn of fresh, mowed grass. Instead, there were clouds of dust and cinders swirling on the porch and snaking through the cracks in the brick walls. The windows were gaping holes giving way to darkness, except for an ominous light flickering on the second floor.

"Your mission is simple." Everyone perked up, their gaze hovering him and the building back and forth. "You have to eliminate all the Coal Tars inside, and I also placed a few traps inside to make sure this training will be worthy of Exwires."

His speech emitted a few groans, but then they straightened to face the challenge. Yukio let them go, his eyes boring in Nii-san's back. He knew how reckless Nii-san could be, and even the dread of his classmates discovering about his flames, it had never stopped him before. He sighed, turning his back, only to be face to face with a chestnut-haired man with bespectacled green eyes. Yukio's hand slid towards his gun in the fold of his coat, the man cocking an eyebrow.

"I'd advise you not to attack me. I've only come to warn you."

 _How did he–?_ Yukio, unlike Nii-san, actually listened to logic and complied, removing his hand from his holster. "Then deliver your message."

The man pushed up his glasses in such a similar way to him that he felt like watching himself in the mirror. "We know you're currently training young exorcists in this building, but we'd politely ask you to leave the premises. It is not safe for you to remain here."

"I assume that 'we' stand for this blond woman and you."

The man's body was taunt like a wire as his head tilted upward. "You've seen her."

"It was hard not to see her. All of my students including myself would've had to be blind not to see someone flying on a lion."

Although his face didn't display a flicker of emotion, Yukio knew his expression well, for he wore it more often than he'd admit. The man was assessing the situation with a cool mind, readjusting variables and sketching possible outcomes. His body was a statue but his mind was a machine, reeling, calculating, memorising.

Yukio's eyes were drawn to the kanji "Chō" tattooed in crimson on the man's hand, stark against his pale skin. The man looked completely normal, except for this symbol. Yukio knew better than trusting appearances. There was an edge in his steely glance, an edge Father Fujimoto had when he switched from caring father to rational exorcist.

"Chō," Yukio tried, and he wasn't shocked when the man's eyes snapped back to him, "what kind of danger am I exposing my students to if I choose to remain here?"

"In all due respect, exorcist, the demons we are hunting are out of your league. To retreat is the wisest decision."

A reply worthy of Nii-san danced on the tip of his tongue but he didn't indulge himself. He had pride but not arrogance. Locking eyes with Chō, he knew it was better to stand down. The man didn't hold himself like a human; he held himself like a weapon. His stance was stiff, his feet balancing his weight, his head curved forward as if ready to ram into him, his eyes cold and never wavering. He was one of them, the extraordinary weapons. Yukio almost asked to confirm his suspicions, but Chō's eyes kept on straying, as if he itched to look behind. He was worrying about the woman perhaps as bad as he did with Nii-san.

Yukio was about to answer when shrieks erupted from behind him. He whirled around, cocking his guns and aiming instinctively. Chō was already darting forward, leaping on the porch and disappearing inside. Yukio hurried after him as fear gripped his heart for both Nii-san and the man, before reminding himself that the latter didn't need protection. He was a weapon. As for Nii-san... It was a whole other matter, and he doubted Chō would take it well that Nii-san had Satan's flames.

The man ahead of him was just a shadow on the floor as Coal Tars swarmed around him. Gritting his teeth, he fired a few shots, wincing as they exploded and released wafts of sulphur. Much to his dismay, they didn't float away from him but rather sought to drown him.

"Chō!" Yukio cried out, never stopping from firing. He couldn't see a thing except for yellow eyes and pointy teeth eager to sink in his flesh.

" _Issen_!"

The exorcist squinted as a bright line chopped in half a few Coal Tars that were hovering close to him. They fell to the ground, writhing before stilling. The line pulsed with a white glow, and the Coal Tars whined as they bumped against the frontier. Chō was scowling, the light reflecting in his glasses.

"Follow me."

He offered no more words, not that Yukio needed encouragement. They bolted through the building infested with demons, but Chō repeated his spell while slicing the air with two fingers and the Coal Tars were blown away. Yukio couldn't help but wondering if Chō had a special training in Aria, for he had never heard of a one-word chant to dispel Coal Tars. Running in his wake, Yukio couldn't see his countenance. They broke through a door, the Coal Tars inside flapping around and screeching. Yukio didn't flinch. He cleaved his way through the throng of demons with bullets, chills rolling down his spine.

"Nii-san?" He shouted, his eyes darting through the room to land on a demon he had never seen.

It was a gigantic black mass covered with eyeballs rolling in their sockets. It was crouching, but its back was still rubbing against the roof and threatening to break through it. Tendrils of oily liquid like petroleum were dripping from the mass, falling on the floor with a sizzling sound. Yukio could make out the near imperceptible outline of two enormous hinder legs and smaller arms like a tyrannosaur.

"Smells... nice..." It moaned, and the exorcist cocked his gun faster than lightning.

He was about to aim when a hand gripped him by his shoulder and shoved him aside. Yukio stumbled backwards, gasping. Chō stood in front of him as if to shield him, yelling his demon-repelling spell. The creature turned towards them, bristling. It effortlessly broke through the frontier, each step making a sound of thunder.

" _Issen_!" He repeated, but the boundary was shattered once more. "We have to find Veena."

"Who?" Yukio inquired, but Chō was already sprinting away. "Wait! My brother–"

"Only Veena can defeat an _ayakashi_ of this size. Come on."

Yukio grounded his teeth together yet followed suit. Even if he wanted to mirror his brother and plunge headfirst in action, his logic prevailed. Chō knew more about the situation than anyone, for he was a part of the taboo universe he had been warned against. He felt powerless and clueless, something which hadn't happened since he had entered True Cross Academy. Yukio had always been in control. He had believed that he knew everything there was to know, but he had never heard about _ayakashi_ demons. Chō, on the other hand, knew.

The two young men bolted out of the mansion, the Coal Tars spiralling out of the windows and seeping from the cracks in the basement's walls. Chō stared at them with creases wrinkling his forehead. They shared a sideway glance heavy with tension. His mind was fissured with uneasiness. If Nii-san happened to die by Chō's fault...

"Come, Chōki!"

Chō's kanji glowed and detached itself from his skin to hover close above his hand. Yukio watched with wide eyes as the man was transformed into a sakura-shaped earring. It flew away to pierce the lady's right ear's tender flesh, shining under the setting sun. She managed to look fierce and ethereal at the same time, her violet eyes drilling holes in his very soul. He would've felt the need to draw his guns, but he was rooted where he was. The lady hopped off the lion. Yukio straightened as he caught the jingles of weapons, most likely guns, concealed in her quite revealing attire.

"You should leave if you want to live, human."

 _Human_. Her hair waltzed in the wind, billowing like a bride's veil. The twilight cast shades of pink to dance on her cheeks, heightening the fire within her cat-like pupils. The sakura-shaped earring winked at him. He had always wondered, ever since listening to stories on Father Fujimoto's knees, if gods existed. He had figured there had to be a counterbalance somewhere to outweigh Satan and bring harmony to the world, but Father had never acknowledged or denied it. He understood why exorcists didn't talk to them. It wasn't for the sole reason they feared them. It also was because they revered them too much to bore them with their petty existence.

Yukio bowed, fisting his hands in his coat. "Milady, I have no desire to offend you, but I can't leave yet. My students and my brother are still somewhere with this demon. Chō called it an _ayakashi_. It's my responsibility to ensure their safety."

The only thing she registered from his speech was, "Chō? Do you mean Kazuma?"

"Kazuma... I had deduced he also answered by the name Chō because of the kanji on his hand."

She examined him, narrowing her eyes. "I'll do everything I can to save your students, but my main duty is to eliminate the _ayakashi_. Kazuma says you'll accept not to intervene if I allow you to come."

Yukio wanted to protest, but as he glanced at the earring, he felt like electricity coursing through his veins and short-circuiting his core. "Yes, milady."

"My name is Bishamon. What is yours?"

He gulped inwardly. _Bishamon, as in Bishamonten the God of war?_ "Okumura Yukio."

She beckoned to climb on the lion, but as he approached, the feline bared his fangs. He stopped, hands in the air to show he meant no harm, but the lion turned its head to its mistress and roared. Bishamon glared at him.

"Kuraha says you're tainted."

"Tainted? I've fought with Coal Tars earlier, but I haven't–"

"Revert, Kazuma," she cut off, and in a blink, Kazuma was standing next to him. "Lead him to the clearing we spotted earlier. I'll take it down there."

She left without a glance towards them, heading west and basking in the twilight. Yukio looked down at his hands, wondering if Kuraha had sensed a demonic spark in his blood. He tested it every day and had always been cleared, but the lion had recoiled instinctively. Was it a sign his non-existent powers would awaken soon, or was he just overthinking it?

"We have to hurry before night falls," Kazuma declared, breaking his chain of thoughts.

Yukio nodded, distracted. They ran through the forest. The trees leaned to them as they brushed past their trunks. The roots moved aside when their feet grazed the ground. The flowers whispered, the leaves sang, and the birds looked away. Yukio's nape was tingling. His heart may be pumping, his blood rushing through his veins, his lungs inhaling, but his mind was focusing on one thing. Where were his students? Where was Rin? The wind bit his face, the woods disappearing behind him. His students were standing further away, their face stricken with confusion. Then he saw his Nii-san. Overthrown, cast away, like a doll with no strings, lying on his side, eyes closed like he was sleeping. Towering over him, arms akimbo, the Goddess, considering his worth.

"Nii-san!" He gasped, fear clawing at his heart.

Bishamon's eyes snapped to him, smouldering. He sprang in action, but Kazuma's hand closed around his shoulder like a hawk with its talons. He yanked himself out, his eyes riveted to his Nii-san, crumpled to the floor, his blue flames flickering. He tried swallowing back his fear, but his logical mind was failing.

"Lady Bishamon, he's my brother."

"He reeks of _ayakashi_ ," she snarled. "Look at those flames and tell me he's your brother."

"He is. He is my Nii-san and his name is Okumura Rin. He's not an _ayakashi_."

Father used to prod him often with trapped questions on demons. Questions like "What would you do if you met a kind demon?" or "Do you think all demons should be killed?". He had always pictured the world in black and white. Then he had learned about the circumstances of Father's death by Satan's possession. Then he learned about Nii-san's true heritage, and his own lessened heritage. Then he had learned about the grey areas in life that made it so complicated. Nii-san had stood for a long time in this grey area, but now that he was facing death by a Goddess of war, Yukio had never seen a clearer truth. Nii-san was his brother and nothing could ever change that.

"Then what is he? Those flames don't belong to a human."

Her voice was a crackling whip as she took out two twin guns, aiming at Rin. Yukio grabbed his guns and went to aim, but stopped in his momentum. He didn't understand. He forced himself to move, mustered all his willpower, but he was paralysed from head to toes. He could only move his eyes, which were broadening and looking around frantically.

"I will not let you hurt Veena," Kazuma enunciated.

"Then tell her not to attack Nii-san."

"Okumura-sensei–" Bon began.

"I did more than I should," Bishamon declared, her voice loud so everyone could hear her. "I destroyed the _ayakashi_ andI saved your students as well. Had I arrived one minute after and I would've been too late. Kazuma told me you wouldn't intervene and yet here you are, aiming your guns at me. This boy," she shouted, beckoning Nii-san, "has Satan's flames!"

"Nii-san's half-demon, half-human," Yukio explained. "And so am I. The only difference is that I haven't inherited of Satan's flames. I can't guarantee he's not dangerous, but he's learning. He's learning how to control his flames, but most importantly, he's not evil. He wants to help people and to have friends, and he protected his friends more than once and would do it again."

Bishamon's glower didn't fade, but she pocketed her guns nonetheless. "Release him, Kazuma." Yukio stumbled, his body relieved of an invisible burden. "I can't let this boy roam around on the Near Shore as he pleases. He may not have any malicious intents, but he remains a threat to anyone around him. I have to inform the Heavens about it. If you intervene in any way, whether to stop their decision or try to reason them, your memory of Okumura Rin will be erased."

Yukio scowled, but it faltered as he took in Nii-san's form. He had to inform Mephisto Pheles as soon as possible. "I understand," he relented, grimacing.

"Come, Chōki," she ordered, and then hopped on Kuruha with the earring adorning her ear.

Then she vanished in the clouds, the sky turning a deep crimson as the last sun rays settled behind the mountains.


	2. Searching for a God of Calamity

Yukio's stack of uncorrected evaluations was increasing like a wave about to submerge him. He looked down at the copy in front of him. The letters were blurry and he didn't even want to look at the numbers that seemed to float on the page. He rubbed his eyes, removing his glasses, and sighed. What was he even doing, sitting in his office and marking papers? He should be looking for a way to save Nii-san. Rather, he should be looking for the God with no shrine, for Mephisto Pheles had more than hinted at how to solve the situation.

 _"Gods, uh?" He almost purred, his head propped in his hands. "I haven't heard about them in a while."_

 _"Well, they're after Nii-san now. They probably want to destroy him and—"_

 _"Who've seen him?"_

 _"Bishamonten."_

 _Mephisto's face was crinkled with disappointment. "Ah,_ dameda _. I know a God who's very fun to play with."_

 _"Mephisto," Yukio called to order, "my brother might be executed by the Heavens."_

 _"_ Ara _." He leaned back on his seat as if to enjoy the show. "Isn't this how it's supposed to be, though?"_

 _Yukio slammed one hand on his desk. "Of course it's not how it's supposed to be. You want to send Nii-san to his death and you're calling yourself our guardian?"_

 _Mephisto chuckled. He took this precious pause to sip his tea, eyes brimming with amusement. Yukio looked away to resist the urge to lodge bullet in the demon's forehead. Instead, he noticed a green hamster with a weird spike atop its head, like a fur fashion statement, rolling on the desk back and forth. Before he could think about it, the director of True Cross Academy spoke again._

 _"What happens to Rin-kun is out of my reach, Okumura-kun. The Gods are a bit too much for me."_

 _"Yes, of course, a bit too much for Samael, the lord of Time," Yukio snarled._

 _Mephisto's half-lidded green eyes narrowed down to slits. "You don't know about Takamagahara, do you?"_

 _Yukio browsed through his mind, but the word didn't sound familiar. The Demon King rose and strode across his office up to the panoramic window giving way to True Cross. The sky was scribbled in charcoal with random patches of darker clouds. The lights below were glowing like mayflies, flickering before shutting down for the night. Mephisto gestured outside with flourish._

 _"The world you see is the mortal realm, called Assiah by the demons and the Near Shore by the Gods. It's fragile like an eggshell and the boundaries with other realms are thin. You know about the Gehenna Gate for demons, Okumura-kun. Takamagahara is the equivalent for gods, a direct portal to Heaven. Only Gods with a shrine and their_ shinki _can materialise in the realm."_

 _"_ Shinki _? Is this how we called their weapons?"_

 _"As sharp as ever. Does Bishamon still own Kazuma-san?" Yukio nodded mutely and Mephisto chuckled before continuing. "This is what will happen in the next few hours. Bishamon will ask for an audience with the Gods to decide on Rin-kun's fate. If they all decided to execute him, then you can do nothing. The keyword is 'all'. If, however, by any chance, a God decides to stand up for Rin-kun, then not all is lost."_

 _"You know a one who can help, don't you? You mentioned a God you like to play with."_

 _Mephisto's lips curled, his fangs showing. "Oh? Are you planning on finding him, Okumura-kun~?"_

 _"I'll do everything to protect Nii-san. Who is this God?"_

 _"You don't know him. In fact, nobody does, and this why it won't work. This particular God doesn't have a shrine, thus can't access Takamagahara."_

 _Yukio wanted to yank his hair out. There must be someone in Heaven who could realise that despite Nii-san having the flames of Satan, he had a good heart. There must be someone who could understand that it was unfair, for Yukio was also the son of Satan and yet, nobody stared at him in disgust. There must be someone who could prevent the Gods from acting rashly. If this God couldn't protect his brother for the sole reason that he didn't have a shrine, then Yukio would build him a hundred scattered across Japan without hesitation._

 _"What's his name?" The exorcist inquired anyway._

 _"Yaboku."_

Yukio rose, the chair screeching against the floor and toppling behind him. He didn't bother to put on his exorcist's coat as he rushed down the stairs. He was unstoppable like a comet, a blur to the bare eye, as he sprinted one of True Cross's gems.

The library was a real treat for any avid learner. It was airy, unlike the crammed and cheap bookshops covered with dusts, with shining wooden planking and numerous chandeliers. Forever encrusted in stained glass, angels, exorcists, and demonic figures were watching like wardens. On the shelves stood knowledge itself, and rumour had it that rare manuscripts taken from the Headmaster's private collection could be found amidst the most common of books. The bookshelves, reaching up to meet the ceiling, were aligned like a procession of monks.

Japanese mythology and its depicted deities had a consecrated area on the third floor. There wasn't a single soul except for Yukio. He let his finger trail on the books' binding, whispering the titles. He had heard about Bishamon before, of course, being one of the seven Gods of Fortune. As for Yaboku, however, Yukio didn't even know which kind of God he was.

"Ah, found you, Scaredy Four-Eyes. I knew I'd find you here."

Shura was strutting to him, but her usual smirk had been wiped from her face after learning about Nii-san's situation. Instead her lips were a thin line and her eyes, brewing a storm. She had grown closer to Nii-san, training him with his flames and his sword technique, and so did her fondness for him. Although she was irresponsible and immature at times, Yukio considered her more their guardian than Mephisto Pheles ever would be.

"What are you looking for?"

"The God Yaboku. Do you know anything about him?"

"That's quite a sight. Four-Eyes the Pragmatic looking for a god."

"He may be the only one who can save Nii-san."

Her expression turned grim. "Yaboku, uh?" She scowled, observing the higher shelves on the balls of her feet. "I've read about his name. Take that one."

Yukio took the book she was indicating. Its cover was royal blue with golden letters that had faded away with time. The binding was almost falling in his hands, only bound by a few straying threads. He opened it gingerly, startling when he realised what he was holding wasn't a book but a handwritten diary. The paper had yellowed with time, the cursive words turned sepia unlike the dark ink with which they were created. Yukio flipped through the pages, skimming through memories, until Shura's index tapped in the middle of a paragraph.

"Here. Yaboku, God of Calamity."

"Calamity?" _No wonder he doesn't have a shrine. Mephisto, what are you playing at?_

"It says the man, Takechi, invoked Yaboku to kill the man who had murdered his daughter."

Yukio frowned, reading the God's description. _A teenage boy with dark hair with a purplish hue tied in a ponytail and wearing a black yukata_. Takechi's wish had been heard, for at the bottom of the page stood a tear-stained sentence, where the muddled words _He did it_ had been scribbled. Yukio turned the page only to find it blank. Someone had written at the very end of the diary that it belonged to Takechi Ryota, the eight times grandchild of an exorcist from the Japanese Branch.

"Now, how about we invoke him?"

Yukio jolted at her idea. "You want him to kill someone?"

"Do you have a better way to meet him? If that God doesn't have a shrine, then he doesn't have believers. If we call him, he'll jump on the occasion. It's only five yen."

"It's a human life we're bargaining with, not just five yen."

"Okumura-kun is right. I didn't know you were so ruthless, Shura-chan."

Both of them looked up to Mephisto Pheles standing in the staircase, leaning against the banister and observing them like a cat licking his lips at canaries. He hopped over the railing and fell on his feet, spreading his arms open as if to embrace them. Yukio snapped the diary shut and placed it back at its place. It had nothing to do with ruthlessness. Shura was ready to save Rin like a lioness protecting her cubs, but knowing her the metaphor was a stretch. It was more like a bored child wanting to keep her beloved toys. She narrowed her eyes at the demon, arms on her hips.

"How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to know you should consult a therapist if you have homicidal tendencies. Here, take this. He's a good reference."

The business card he handed to them had only three words written on it. Delivery God Yato. Beneath it was a tiny yellow crown like a logo.

"What kind of joke is that?" Yukio growled, glaring at the phone number.

"Just call him, Okumura-kun. I guarantee you he will find the answer to your worries."

* * *

Nii-san was alright. It was the first thing that crossed his mind when he looked down on his brother's sleeping form from the threshold. According to the doctors, he had missed him awake only by a few minutes. It didn't matter to Yukio. He could sit by the bed and stay, just like Father Fujimoto used to do when they were kids. And so he did it. He had brought with him a stack of papers to correct and reports to fill. Aside from the machine's purring and Nii-san's deep breaths, the room was silent. His pen scratched against the paper and stopped.

Yukio's eyes strayed at him once again. This peacefulness etched on his sleeping features was ephemeral. Soon Bishamon would come back and drag him to the Heavens to execute him. _Over my dead body_ , he thought. Yet the Goddess hadn't hurt Nii-san back then. The students had told him she had defeated the _ayakashi_ in seconds, then had turned around to face Nii-san, but it had been her lion that attacked. Kuruha had pinned him down. Nii-san had struggled, being the reckless, stupid being he was. She had sent him flying before he could even draw his demon sword, Kurikara. Then one of her _shinki_ had used a sleeping spell on him. That _shinki_ had overdone it, for Nii-san had been out cold for sixteen hours before waking up briefly, and then falling back in an another deep slumber.

If to kill someone else was to pay the price to have a chance to save Nii-san, then... so be it. The business card inside his breast-pocket was weighing him down. Mephisto had strange ways, most of them with the purpose to entertain him, but he had never wronged them... Yukio grabbed his phone and his fingers slammed in the keys.

"Hi! Delivery God Yato," a cheery voice rang through his ears.

"Uhm, good evening. My name is—"

"Oh, you don't have to tell me your name if your business is shady. And I do all kinds of business."

Yukio cleared his throat, uncomfortable. "Do you... accept to search for someone?"

"Of course! I once walked all of Tokyo thrice to find an ugly cat."

He couldn't decide whether it was meant as a joke or as a fact. "I'm searching for someone. He's a..." He couldn't say _God_ , could he? "... a special man. His name's Yaboku." There was a silence on the other side of the line that made Yukio's nape tingle. "Hello—?"

"Why do you want to find Yaboku?"

The voice sent him shivers down his spine. How come such a cheerful man be terrifying at the same time? Or perhaps it was the opposite. A terrifying man was trying to be cheerful to fool everyone around him.

"It's personal. Just like my name," Yukio added on second thought.

"Then I'm afraid I can't help you." The words echoed like a judge's gavel.

"Wait! It's a matter of life or death."

"Yeah, it usually is when he's concerned," Yato sneered.

So he does know him. "I need to meet him or Nii-san might die."

"What is your name?"

The exorcist swallowed back his inward, screaming voice of reason. "Okumura Yukio."

"Well hello, Okumura Yukio. I am Yaboku. What's that with your brother?"

"You – I mean – wasn't your name Yato? Oh, I understand. The kanji sign."

"You're a smart one, Yukio-kun. Can I call you Yukio-kun? You can call me Yato-sama."

"Er... I'll stick with Yato-san."

"Noooooo," Yato shouted as if he had been stabbed. " _Not_ Yato-san. Urgh, you're just like Hiyori when I met her. Call me Yato-sama or simply Yato. But _not_ Yato-san!"

It dawned upon him that this man whining on the phone to be called "Master Yato" was actually a God. Yeah, no wonder he had no shrine. And how could a clown like him be able to protect Nii-san in front of the Heavens if he sounded even worse than him? They'd both be executed in a second.

"Ok..." He had never felt so uncertain before. "It's too complicated to talk about on the phone. Is it fine with if we meet somewhere some time tomorrow?"

"It's not like I'm busy. Where do you want to meet?"

He didn't want to meet the God in an unknown territory, so he settled for True Cross. If ever their... negotiations were to fall apart, then he'd be advantaged knowing the city layout. He didn't know if it was possible for a human to escape a God, but he could always try. Besides, he was overthinking. Gods helped people, didn't they? _But Yaboku was called a God of Calamity in Takechi's diary_ , the voice of reason warned. He almost missed Yato chirping his approval.

"Oh, and Yukio-kun? Whatever you'll tell me, make sure to bring five yen. You can bring more if you feel like it and I even encourage you to do it. I gladly accept any generous donations."

Yukio didn't bother answering as he hung up.

* * *

Next morning, Yukio wasn't surprised to find his Nii-san in the kitchen, cooking with Ukobach, as if he had never been knocked out by a shinki. The smell of fresh salmon and soy oil hung in the air as Nii-san sprinkled sesame seeds on the fish. Yukio's _bento_ box was open on the counter.

" _Ohayō_ , Yukio. I've heard you'd be out of town so I'm making you lunch."

He grinned at him. Yukio's heart ached, noticing the few scratches that Kuruha had left, marring his face. Had he failed him with the whole ordeal with Bishamon and Kazuma? Had someone even told him about it? He slipped on his seat, quiet.

"Don't look so down. I'm making you _sashimi_."

"You're facing another execution, Nii-san."

"Oh?" He shrugged as if they were talking about the weather. "Who's doing it, this time?"

This was his Nii-san back and through. Only him could talk about an execution and using the words _this time_ like it was a common occurrence. He had already faced a death sentence hanging above his neck by the Vatican yet had been as bubbly and as slacking off in his studies as ever. Only a well-timed intervention by Amaimon – all orchestrated by Mephisto, Yukio had later learned – had prevented it from happening.

"The Gods."

"Oh, you mean that woman in a bikini with her lion? She was a God?"

"Yes. She was Bishamonten, God of war and one of the seven Gods of Fortune."

" _Suge_..." Rin whispered, his lips twitching in a smile. Of course, all this idiot could think of was how amazing it was to encounter a God. "You think they'll kill me for real?"

Yukio wanted to roll his eyes and bury his head in the palm of his hands. Nii-san didn't seem to comprehend that this execution had a ninety-nine percent chance of happening, unlike the previous one with the Grigori. He loathed the idea with every fibre of his soul, but there nothing he could do. Even the Vatican was powerless. The only ones he could rely on to protect his brother were either a God of Calamity or Satan. Neither choices looked appealing.

"Yes, Nii-san, they'll kill you for real."

"Uhm. Maybe they can use me as a weapon like the Vatican?"

Yukio's hands turned into fists. "You're not a weapon but a person. Beside, the Gods already have their own weapons. They're called _shinki_."

"Yeah, but can their weapons rival with Satan's flames?"

"Don't brag about this. It's a serious matter."

"I'm serious." And he was. He wore the same expression he had at Father Fujimoto's funerals. "I'm not going to be killed by a bunch of know-it-all Gods. I'm not dying until I kick Satan's ass."

So much for being serious. Then again, Yukio was aware of how much faith Nii-san was pouring in those words. Just his own purpose was to get stronger to protect Rin, his purpose was to get stronger to defeat the one who had killed their father, their real father.

"I guess you're right," was his feeble answer. "Thank you for the lunch, Nii-san."

"No trouble, Yukio. _Itterasshai_."

* * *

He was meeting Yaboku, or as he preferred to be called nowadays, Yato, in a public park. He considered it a fair neutral ground, and with this many children around, the God would perhaps be reluctant to attack him. Yukio sat on a bench, hands on his lap, waiting. The God had no idea how he looked like, but it wouldn't be a problem. Traditional clothes like the yukata were mostly worn on holidays. He scanned through the crowd. A few kids were running around, laughing. Some others were on the swings, pushed by their parents.

Father Fujimoto used to do it too. He'd stand behind them, and his strong hands would send them flying even closer to the sky. He didn't seem to be cold without any scarf and any hat. In fact, his smile was enough warmth for both of the brothers to last through all winter.

"You must be Yukio-kun."

This man couldn't be Yaboku, that was for sure, but he responded nonetheless. "Yes, I am."

"You're an exorcist. Tch, should've known."

Yukio blinked. He wouldn't have looked twice if this man happened to pass him by on the streets. In fact, he looked too common for a God. Compared with Bishamon and her armada of weapons, he was close to being a flea. He wore a black tracksuit, for once, and an odd scarf tied around his neck. His boots were worn, muddied. That was all. He didn't carry a titanic machete or two bazookas, and he didn't walk accompanied with an oversized wasp or a polar bear. He was alone. Yet this man was Yaboku, Yato, for the tiny yellow crown sewed on the tracksuit caught his eyes.

"Does it matter to you that I'm an exorcist?"

"Not really," the God admitted as he flopped down by his side. "I answer every wish I get to build my shrine."

As if to prove his point, he took out a sake bottle filled with five yen coins and shook it. It jingled softly. Yukio didn't know if he should pity him or shake him by the shoulders. The bottle wasn't even half filled in, and they were all _five yen coins_. It seemed all of Yukio's savings would be needed.

"I'm going to build you a shrine."

"Yeah, sure, and I'm going to become Miss Japan."

The exorcist decided to cut down to the chase. "I'll build you a shrine because I need you to go to Takamagahara to stop Bishamon from convincing the Gods to execute my brother."

His eyes widened as he straightened. "Bishamon? What does she has to do with this?"

He explained everything, from Kazuma's warning to Bishamon leaving them in a state of disarray. He was careful to omit his feelings, acting like a Middle First Class Inspector rather than a younger brother. His words were concise and his sentences, curt. Altogether the result was as subjective as he could be. Yato remained silent and then:

"Why are you here?"

"To save my brother, of course."

"I'm not talking about working with me but talking about why you decided to work with me."

"I've read about you in True Cross Libra—"

"It was Mephisto Pheles, wasn't it? He told you my name."

Yukio felt like a weigh settling in his stomach and making him sink. "If you knew since the beginning, why are you questioning me? My brother's half-demon, so am I, so it shouldn't be surprising that the one who told me about you is a Demon King."

"You want to save your brother, I get that. Kin is kin, but have you thought about it clearly? He's Satan's offspring, and so are you. Think about it."

"I thought about it and I've reached the same conclusion I'm reaching now. He's my brother and I won't let him die."

"Wrong," the God mumbled. "Mephisto Pheles won't let him die. He's too much of a good pawn in his game to let him go away."

Yukio glowered. Mephisto has nothing to do with this, he wanted to protest. He was doing it for Nii-san because he was his brother, his only family left. If Mephisto was pulling the strings, then it didn't matter. Both had a common goal, which was to save Rin. If Yato didn't understand that, then he'd find another another God and to Gehenna with his shrine.

"So, you won't help me."

Yato's eyebrows quirked in amusement. "You're asking a lot for an unknown God. Even with a shrine, I'm no one in Takamagahara. No one yet, for one day, I'll have enormous shrines all across Japan. No, all across the world, and the main religion will be Yatoism. I'll have billions of followers visiting my shrine every day and covering me with wishes. I'll have a ton of _shinki_ to take care of me, and Yukine-kun will all take care of them for me."

He didn't know who Yukine-kun was but he was sympathising with him. Serving – more like putting up with him – a God – more of a buffoon, actually – like him sounded like living a homeless life and eating scraps on the streets.

"What I'm trying to make you see is that your brother is a Joker card. When one has him on his side, then one has the advantage. Mephisto Pheles is a Demon King. If word broke out that Rin or you, for that matters, are under his protection, then the Gods will decree a kill-on-sight act. In case you didn't know, Yukio-kun, Gods and demons don't work well with each other."

"I'm not stupid but Nii-san isn't evil. The Gods can consider this, can't they?"

Yato sighed, throwing his back. "I have a human friend called Hiyori. After a small incident she became half- _ayakashi_ , which is safe to compare to half-demon. Like your brother, she retains her human side and relies much more on it than her demonic one. However, she can always cross on the other side. Beings like Hiyori, like _shinki_ or like Rin and you live on a frontier. The pervert side of it is that you can't go on the human side because you're shunned, but you can immerse yourself entirely on the demon's one. Then, it's over and you can't come back." Yato's light blue eyes were tearing down his walls. "Has your brother ever flirted with that side?"

Yukio looked away. He could never forget the three-day training camp he had set up for the Exwires. Nii-san knew what was at stake if he revealed his powers: his classmates' friendship. The truth about him had burst out in their face. Amaimon had gone on a rampage – once again, all orchestrated by Mephisto, Yukio later learned – and forced Rin to draw out his demon sword. The forest had combusted in blue flames. The chill of the night had turned into a warm gale sweeping the ground. The students had stared at Nii-san in a mix of shock and horror. What had been the worst, however, was Kurikara breaking and Rin's demonic powers, unsealed, transforming him into a wild beast. Was this the side Yato was talking about? The one line they were forbidden to cross?

"So he has," Yato effortlessly read through the wrinkles creasing the exorcist's forehead. "It's quite a feat he managed to come back, but next time he might no be as lucky."

"If there is a next time, I'll bear with it," Yukio declared. "I'm ready to kill him if he gets on the other side, but for now he's my brother and I'm not letting him die like this. So please–" He bowed his head, gritting his teeth, "–don't let the Gods kill him."

The God beamed at him. "It'll be five yen, Yukio-kun."

Somehow, as he tossed the coin to Yato, he felt like he had struck a deal with the Devil.

"Your wish has been heard loud and clear. May our fates intertwine."

* * *

 _ **Dameda**_ : Too bad

 _ **Ara**_ (expression): Ah

 _ **Bento**_ : Japanese lunchbox

 _ **Ohayō**_ , _or commonly romanized as_ _**Ohayou**_ : Good morning

 _ **Samishi**_ : A seafood based meal, which also happened to be Yukio's favourite dish

 _ **Suge** _ (expression): Wow

 _ **Itterashai**_ (used when someones goes out): Have a good time / See you

If you have any questions about the _Ao no Exorcist_ universe and/or the _Noragami_ universe, feel free to ask :)


	3. Fulfilling A Wish

_**(A/N) To clear any confusion**_

In my deranged head, Bishamon didn't want to leave the students in the mansion, so she was planning on Kuruha guiding them to a clearing Kazuma had spotted earlier, being the ever omniscient earring he is. Kuruha did lead them away, leaving for Bishamon the task of slaying the _ayakashi_ alone. The _ayakashi_ , however, had followed the students to the clearing. Bishamon returned to the clearing and cut the _ayakashi_ in little pieces. However, Kuruha, just like he had with Yukio, had sensed Rin's demon blood in his veins. In fear he would attack Bishamon as a demon, Kuruha pinned him down. Rin, being Rin, struggled and was sent in a sleeping spell. Bishamon found Kurikara and drew it out. Poof. Blue flames.

I hope it clears any confusion. Writing from Yukio's point of view does leave out a few bits.

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Yukio continued his teaching. Nii-san still slacked off in his studies. Shiemi still called healing plants with her personal nicknames. Bon and Izumo still bickered for nothing. Konekomaru still compiled knowledge about demons on his USB key. Shima still hid his porn magazines in his binders. Takara still hovered like a shadow in the back with his puppet, his eyes closed. Nothing had changed, and he didn't hear a word about Yato or any God-relayed business. It seemed to him that it had been nothing more than a vivid dream toying with his mind.

"As you already know, tomorrow's evaluation is crucial for Exwires to obtain the status of Junior exorcists. With all of your Meisters demands approved, you'll only be using whatever expertise area you've chosen. For instance, Izumo, as a Tamer, can only invoke her familiars and cannot chant or fight with a gun."

"But what about Shiemi?" Nii-san asked. "Doctor and Tamer aren't really useful for an offensive."

"This is why teamwork will be necessary. Anyone who's seen alone will be penalised."

"Don't worry, Shiemi, I'll protect you," Rin exclaimed with a grin.

"He means _we_ will protect you," Bon rectified through clenched teeth.

A pink tinge spread on his cheeks as he stammered, "Y-Yeah, that's what I meant. Of course."

Yukio would've sighed if he had had the time to worry about his Nii-san's love life. It was plainly written across his features that he cared for Shiemi as more than a friend. An indifferent man wouldn't be casting sideways glances to her instead of paying attention to class, and pink wouldn't dust his cheeks each time she smiled at him. It seemed that everyone knew Nii-san loved her except for the girl in question. Even Amaimon, who had met him only twice, knew it.

"There's been numerous cases of arson in Ikebukuro in the last few weeks, all of which had no suspects. It happens to be a colony of salamanders. Our task is to eliminate them with the least damages possible. Kirigakure-san and I will be your supervisors."

Yukio proceeded to explain the salamander's power and to pinpoint their weaknesses, content to see that for once, Nii-san was writing everything word coming out of his mouth. Protecting Shiemi looked like a good motivation, he noted to himself. The oblivious blonde was jotting down the words as well, flashing him a kind, bashful smile. He let a crack slip in his teacher's mask as he responded similarly, Nii-san's eyes weighing down on his back.

"I won't give you exercises since we have training next week. Be prepared."

Chairs screeched against the floor and pencils clattering against the desk. Yukio stayed behind. Nii-san had almost jumped after Shiemi, one frantic hand brushing his dark blue hair. Their eyes locked, and Yukio was relieved to see no animosity in his orbs. On his temple, an ink smudge was splotched and still dripping along his jaw. Yukio gestured to it, chuckling as Rin froze and rubbed it. Nii-san smiled in gratitude before rushing after the girl. He was reminded of Shura's words, _You're too young for this_. He didn't know if this stood for his exorcist duties or for his non existing personal life. Well, both were tied to the other anyway.

He exited, closing the door behind him. He had once again a pile of papers waiting for him at his desk, but the mere idea of sitting down and marking them in red made him cringe. Yukio creeped in the shadows, his sharp sight spotting the potential girls who could run after him with their _bentos_. He was never going to eat whatever lunch they'd for him. Nothing could ever compare to his Nii-san's delectable cooking.

"Okumura-kun, just the man I wanted to see."

"Mephisto." When Yukio had started working as a sensei, he had called him Headmaster, but he had lost whatever tiny bits of respect towards him. "What can I do for you?"

His stance was guarded as he spun around to face the purple-haired demon. His cape billowed in the wind as he was striding to him. His cane punctuated each step he took. Behind the demon's usual smile was an edge he had seen whenever Mephisto was confronted with arrogant exorcists like the Paladin. He was only smiling to keep up appearances for the students at Cram School.

"I've had a visitor who was looking for you. He spent the entire morning in my office until your class was over. Now, if you don't mind, we shouldn't let your friend wait furthermore."

His curiosity was piqued. "Who is it?"

"Yaboku's very own Kazuma."

A _shinki_. Yato's _shinki_. Yukio followed suit as Mephisto whirled around, stalking away. It seemed like Mephisto liked playing with the God but not with his _shinki_. He tried picturing him in his head. Who could fit with such an eccentric God? It had to be a quirky individual as well, or one whose definition of loyalty bordered stupidity. Was he bulky man able to restrain him when the God had murderous fits as a God of Calamity? Was she a charismatic woman to calm him down just by putting a hand on his forearm? Or perhaps, it was a person who shared the same blood thirst and rejoiced when cutting people?

Yukio should've known not to let his imagination reel. Yato's _shinki_ was a boy of approximately thirteen years old. He was sitting on one of Mephisto's guest chairs, his feet dangling, his hands buried in his pockets. He seemed tiny in the oversized shirt hanging off his shoulders. He was nothing like Kazuma, but the exorcist was convinced the boy had the same determination to protect his master as Kazuma did to Bishamon. He was skewered by amber eyes darting on him as soon as he stepped inside the office.

"I'll let you talk. Don't break anything, boys~."

He had forgotten about the demon until the door slammed shut, trapping him with the _shinki_. The boy jumped off the seat, walking up to him with furrowed eyebrows.

"You're Okumura Yukio? The one who made a wish to Yato?"

"Yes, and you are?"

"Yukine. His _hafuri_."

 _Hafuri_. Taken down literally, it meant _congratulations_ , a _celebration_. He deduced _shinki_ who were _hafuri_ were the best _shinki_ a God could afford, therefore putting Yukine more responsibility towards his God on his shoulders. Then he remembered Yato mentioning a certain Yukine-kun to take care of him. He had doubted anyone could handle Yato, but Yukine's similarity to a child was only in appearance.

"I want you to cancel your wish."

Yukio's eyes widened before hardening. "I'm afraid I can't do this."

"You can and you will. This wish endangers Yato. You're putting him on the front line in a possible war against Heaven."

Yukio was aware. He knew perfectly well that if war broke out, Yato would most likely die fulfilling his wish. As much as it pained him to cause a God's death, he was ready to carry it out if Nii-san could live. If he had to sin to save his part-demon brother, then he would.

"He's the one who accepted my wish. I've got nothing to do with his decision."

"He was wrong. Just five yen and a few words could save him."

"His intervention might save my brother."

"Your brother's a demon, my master's a God. The choice isn't difficult to make here."

Yukio saw red as he shouted, "Your master's a God of Calamity who killed hundreds of people. He did it, didn't he? He's worse than Nii-san who has never killed anyone."

Yukine roared back, "Yato's not a God of Calamity anymore. He wants to be a God of Fortune. And your Nii-san let Satan in the Near Shore once."

It was a direct punch in the stomach. He didn't want to remember the crimson rivers, the gleam of wan skin and the coolness of immobile fingers. And in the corner, with darkness sticking to him like a child of Nyx, Rin, kneeling on the splintered floor, holding Kurikara, with tears streaming down his face. Yukio struggled to find the right words, but Yukine spoke before he could regain his poise.

"The trial's already started. Your brother killed Fujimoto Shirō, his adoptive father, who also happened to be the Paladin. Even Yato wouldn't stoop so low."

"Nii-san didn't kill Father. He didn't know what would happen, he didn't know Satan could possess Father. Father died protecting him and I'm ready to do the same. I honestly don't care what kind of God Yato is. All I know is that he'll stand up for Nii-san, and that's enough for me."

"I won't let Yato get killed because you decided to protect Satan's son."

Yukio sneered down at him, "Didn't you notice I'm Satan's son as well? As if I'd let my twin die."

The two glared at each other, unwavering. It was either the brother or the master, the part-demon teenager or the God with no shrine. Their battle of wills was cut short by a thunderous rumble racking the building, making them both stumble. Yukio rushed to the window, his mouth agape as he witnessed one of the pillars at True Cross's entrance crumbling. A cloud of brown dust obscured the sky, but the sound of gunshots reverberated throughout the entire city.

"What was—?"

"I bet it's the Gods," Yukine replied. "They want your brother, and if they don't have him here, then they won't stop at True Cross."

"They're attacking a city full of innocent citizens," Yukio whispered, scandalised. "Where's Yato?"

Any sympathy on the boy's face vanished. "Yato shouldn't be here to begin with."

" _Guten tag_ , fellow students," Mephisto's cheery voice rang through the head speakers. "As you may have noticed, we are currently under attack. Please retreat from the Academy."

Yukio knew the implied message to the exorcists: Defend the Academy. Yet he also knew what his heart was screaming at him: Find Yato and Nii-san. He wanted to run out when Yukine's hand coiled around his wrist. His eyes were flashing like chunks of gold.

"I can't let you hurt Yato. As his _hafuri_ , I will protect him."

"Ah, Yukine-kun, that's not how we treat a client, ne?"

Both men startled. Sitting on the Headmaster's cushioned chair, Yato was observing them with a wide smile, dressed in his usual track suit. Behind him was a girl dressed in a purple high school uniform, her brown tresses framing her face.

"Yato? Hiyori? What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't miss out all the fun, could I? Oh, and Hyori insisted on coming."

"I'm worried about you two," she confessed. Her violet eyes landed on him. "Is this Yukio-kun?"

" _Hai_ ," Yato exclaimed, wrapping one arm around his neck in an affectionate manner. "He's my current customer and putting me up to quite a challenge."

"Yato," the _shinki_ called, his voice unsure. "I—"

"We'll talk about it later, Yukine-kun." The God's voice was dismissal, but the smile he offered him hinted otherwise. Turning to Yukio, he ordered, "Think of your brother."

"What?" The exorcist blurted out yet nevertheless obeyed.

He felt a tug at his mind, like a pianist pounding on his nerves, and then the word spun around in a whirlwind of colours. He gasped when his feet hit the floor, and he almost collapsed if not of Yato's grip on his coat. His nose was bombarded by wafts of acrid smoke, making him cough. His vision was hazy, dotted with black spots, and his balance was off. Yato righted him up once again. The silence didn't fit him. Even if his snickers and speeches on Yatoism were annoying, Yukio would've preferred this blabbering Yato more than the quiet one.

In front of him stood True Cross Academy preyed by the flames, rubble littering the staircase at the entrance. Yato scampered inside, Yukio hot on his trail. The chandeliers had toppled and fallen on the floor, sending shards to scatter on the floor. Flames were voraciously licking the tapestries. They had also engulfed the curtains, the windows spitting glass. The students were yelling in terror, running away from the crumbling structure. The howling wind was bringing the flames higher, as if they were trying to touch the sky.

Nii-san's face was covered with soot. His suit wasn't in tatters, but the edge had been burned and smelled sour. He wiped his tearing eyes, focusing on them. Beside him, the trio from Kyoto didn't seem hurt, if not a little struck and heaving. Yukio found himself keenly looking for an escape route. The ceiling had collapsed in front of them, wood planks trapping them inside. The walls had crumbled behind them. They were completely surrounded by fuming ruins. The smoke was a threatening cloud over them. Cinder swirled in the air, irritating their skin.

"Yukio, have you seen Shiemi?" Rin asked in a coughing fit.

"We have to get out of here," Konekomaru exclaimed.

Another piece of lumber collapsed, sending ashes on their face and stinging their throat and eyes. "Anywhere's better than here," Yato declared. "Move out."

They trudged through the wreckage like men caught in quicksand. Yukio almost lost his footing as he hit something heavy. His eyes fell down with dread, taking a burnt corpse. Yato pushed him, making him advance like a robot. People were desperately trying to crawl to safety. Puddles of blood were spreading wider. He glanced over his shoulder to see Nii-san whose eyes were frantic.

"We have to find Shiemi and Izumo," he cried out, straying further from the group.

" _Bakayarō_ , do you want to get yourself killed?" Bon hissed. "The door to Life is that way, but if you wanna go to Gehenna, stay right where you are!"

" _Ne_ , Yukio-kun." The God was grinning at him. "Seems your brother lost a few people on the way. Escort your students out of the building and leave your brother to me."

He nodded. It was the most logical choice. Yato could teleport out of this building as easily as he could get in. Yato was bound by his wish to protect his brother. Yato was a God; he was only human. Therefore Yukio nodded, calling for the Kyoto trio to follow him, but he couldn't help but staring at his Nii-san as he ran away. His nape was tingling.

Yato scanned his surroundings. Yukio-kun and his students had been swallowed by the smoke in the hopes to find an exit. Behind him, Rin was still screaming his friends' names. He didn't look much like his younger brother. In fact, what the one had, the other lacked of it, yet they completed each other like puzzle pieces. In this occurrence, Rin lacked of common sense.

Yato grabbed him by the tail, the part-demon stiffening as if he had been struck by lightning. He teleported to another location somewhere in the school, higher where the fire had yet to reach the floor. Two girls were fighting against what seemed like a salamander. The lizard-like creature was growling, fire dancing on its back and rolling on its forked tongue. Two demon foxes were hovering in circles around it, dodging the occasional bursts of fire. Yato wanted to call for his Yukine-kun before remembering he had left him with Hiyori in the Headmaster's office. His eyes hardened. It was better this way.

Before he could think of an offensive, Rin had gripped Kurikara and swung at the beast's head. The salamander released a torrent of flames, but it didn't seem to hurt the teen in anyway. He was already engulfed in his very own blue flames. Yato contemplated him as he delivered a powerful slash across the demon's belly. His pointy ears were longer and his fangs, sharpened. His blue eyes had a red ring around the iris that was too ethereal to belong to a human. Finally, the flames weren't scorching his clothes but rather acting as an armour. With one last hit, the salamander combusted in ashes.

"What are you doing here, _baka_? You're supposed to get out." The purple-haired girl was boiling.

On the other hand, the blond smiled, "Rin-kun, you're alright. _Yokatta_."

The God all took them by the hem of the shirt, teleporting once again. He was bound by contract to protect Yukio-kun's brother, but as long as he did his job, then he was free to go and do what he should've done since the beginning. They appeared as quiet as the leaves falling on a pond in the outskirts of True Cross. Not far from them was a cordon of exorcists raining down bullets on a horde of salamanders. The creatures roared as the Aria finished chanting their fatal verse before being forced out of Assiah.

"There's another wave coming," Tsubaski-sensei warned. "Ready yourself."

Guns were reloaded, empty ammunition clattering on the floor. Demon blood was wiped away with a handkerchief. Tamers scratched their thumb, ready to smear blood on their pentagram to invoke their familiars. Aria gathered together to make their chant more powerful.

"What the hell is going?" Rin burst out, whirling around. "Where's Yukio?"

"Exwires," Yunokawa-sensei approached them, breathless. "You should leave the grounds. There are many injured citizens and you should go help the Doctors treating them."

"But what happened here?" Rin ignored his professor's suggestion, rather gesticulating at the demons pouring down on True Cross. "Why didn't Mephisto's barriers work?"

"There's a simple and quite logical reason for that." Everyone turned around to see Yato perched atop some rubble. "That's because Mephisto let them in."

"The Headmaster would never do such a thing," one of the exorcists in line protested.

Yato's gaze pinned them all like butterflies in a glass case. "Are you that naive? Your Headmaster's a Demon King, isn't he? Demons are the masters of deceit and he's no an exception to the rule."

"Supposing he let them in, why would he do this?"

"Why wouldn't? If a God's present on his domain, then a Demon King will kick him out."

"A God?" Izumo sniggered. "Gods don't exist and if they do, well they're quite lazy."

Yato looked blasted by thunder before he replied, "Gods do exist. You have one right here!"

He ended his sentence with a beam, pointing himself with his thumb. Silence and disbelieving stares was all he got. Even the cordon of exorcists were watching him. The salamanders had stopped moving as well, their bulging eyes blinking. Whispers rippled through the crowd along the likes of _No way, he doesn't look like a God_ and _He's laughing at us_. Yato grumbled something about undeserving humans before tutting.

"Your lack of faith wounds me. One day, you'll bow down to me and convert yourselves to Yatoism, just you wait. But the mystery's unsolved, ne? Why would a Demon King remove his barriers?"

"If you're insinuating Mephisto did it because he works with the demons, then you're wrong." His eyes were riveted to Rin. "We know he's a shady guy, but he's proved countless times he's on our side. The only enemy I see," the part-demon brandished an accusing finger to Yato, "is you."

"Me?" The God snorted. "You think I'm trying to pit you against each other? That's a nice try, Rin-kun, but I'm afraid you're at fault. The only enemy I see," he pointed above their head, "is them."

At first, there was nothing. Then, an arrow of white split the dark in equal two halves. Rays of light multiplied, shredding the darkened skies and tearing them apart. The charcoal clouds yielded, swept away by the breath of Gods. Their eyes settled on a unearthly vision. What seemed like a garrison of cloaked soldiers was standing atop white clouds. Some held red banners floating ethereally in the wind. The faint drum tattoos echoed in True Cross.

The salamanders all recoiled at once at the apparition, the cordon of exorcists breaking apart. The demons were shrieking, recoiling from the advancing light. A flimsy beam reached reached one's tail, pulverising it in orange flakes. The beast howled, writhing, but the light soon consumed all of it until there was nothing left. The other salamanders suffered the same fate. All across True Cross, the howls, hisses and bellows of demons agonising sounded like a toll bell. Yet as the light fell upon the exorcists, none of them felt any pain.

"Is this..."

" _Masaka_..."

"The Gods that track suit guy was talking about?"

"Rin-kun, we have to go."

Yato gripped his arm, the older Okumura yelping, "Let me go! What's going—"

The God yanked him away with more strength than necessary, sending him careening until his back hit the rubble. The light was eating away the clouds, reminding him of piranhas cornering their prey and feasting on it. Yato glanced back to the part-demon, eyes broadening in alarm as a minuscule ray of light was drifting towards him. The God leaped in front him, shielding him.

"Rin-kun," he could feel the youth wanted to protest again, so he used his sternest tone, "if this light reaches you, then you are as good as dead. Now go."

He didn't more convincing after witnessing the salamanders' destruction. The student scrambled to his feet and ran, avoiding the lighted areas. Yato looked back to the Heavens, frowning. The Gods had agreed on the boy's fate faster than he had expected. It didn't need a genius to know the verdict was negative, not with Takamagahara's armies revealing themselves to a city packed of exorcists who still lived in denial of the Gods' existence.

Okumura Rin had been sentenced to die.

* * *

 _Hafuri_ : A specific term in the _Noragami_ universe. It means "blessed".

 _ **Guten tag** (German)_ : Good morning

 _ **Hai**_ : Yes

 _ **Bakayarō**_ / _**Baka**_ : _**Idiot**_

 _ **Yokatta**_ : I'm glad / What a relief

 _ **Masaka**_ : It can't be...

Thank you _**SolitaryGray**_ and _**Guest**_ for making me smile all the way back from school after a dreadful day. Your reviews are gold for me.


	4. Satan's Son

**997 A.D**

Mephisto Pheles was bored. He had seen everything there had to bee seen. He had done everything that had to be done. No new inventions or revolutionary organisations were sprouting across the globe. Everything was at a standstill. It would've been fantastic to speed up time until something amazing happened, but even his powers as King of Time had limits.

Thus he wandered around, toying with people's minds for his own entertainment, and watched these tiny humans argue over for something as inutile as the price of tuna. It amazed him how some of this species could build an entire society from scraps and how some of this same species could also be unable to do something as simple as reading. Humans were strange, he had gathered that. There was an unfairness cracking the foundations of their societies, and he doubted it would get better with time. The rift was already deep enough as it was.

It was in the year 997 that he had his first encounter with a God. He had already had 'the talk' about them with his only older brother, Lucifer, about the Gods. According to him, those people varied in age, in appearance and in mentality. They could be found all across the globe, in the most sophisticated places to flimsy towns struck with famine.

"They are nothing like the humans they are protecting," the Demon King of Light had warned him with his usual monotone voice. "Some of them can crush you, even if you are the King of Time."

Normally Mephisto didn't give much credit to his older brother's sayings, but he had chosen to be cautious anyway. It was in the year 997, and it was forever etched in his memory, that he decided to leave Germany and Switzerland to travel in the Land of the Rising Sun. There, he stumbled across a peculiar sight: a young dark-haired boy kneeling on the ground, surrounded by human ears. He was piercing them with a blade bigger than him and linking them with a thread as if to create a necklace.

"What are you doing here, _kozo_?" Mephisto inquired, crouching down.

The boy looked up at him with a smile, holding the thread higher. "Stringing them."

"And why is that?"

"To make Father happy, of course."

Then he let go of the blade, grabbing the two ends and spreading his arms apart. Mephisto counted them. There were thirteen ears. They had all been clean slices, probably done with the blade lying at the boy's bare feet. Yet as the demon searched in his orbs for any sign of regret or disgust or shame, he saw none. Something was wrong with the boy, and not just because of his hobby. Mephisto's skin was crawling, his pointy ears twitching under the hat he wore as to conceal them.

"Your father's a peculiar man," was all he could muster as an answer.

"My father's awesome. He says he's proud of me each time I bring more with Hiiro."

"Hiiro?" He looked around, frowning as there was no one else except for him and the boy.

"Ah, I'll introduce you to her. Revert, Hiiro."

A cocoon of light wrapped the blade and outlined a tiny silhouette. When the brightness receded, a young girl with porcelain skin and a pair of sly, burgundy eyes was holding the boy's hand. She was about his height, but it was close to the only thing they shared. Whereas her face remained stoical, his was glowing with life.

"This is Hiiro. She's my game partner."

"I see." It was a lie. He didn't see. He didn't see anything at all except for a deranged kid and a girl who could transform into a blade. It didn't make any sense. "What about you? What's your name?"

"I'm Yaboku."

"Yaboku," he repeated, clicking his tongue. "Nice to meet you. My name is Johan Faust." It was better not to make a scene and give the children his fake name.

"Wrong," Hiiro whispered. Her gentle voice was sandpaper to his ears. "It's a moniker."

"Eh? What do you say, Hiiro? Is that true?"

Mephisto shrugged, chuckling, "Already exposed. Your friend is perceptive. I'm Mephisto Pheles."

Both didn't react. It surprised him. He was used to people stepping back and sometimes running away. He did encounter some humans who had been petrified by the mention of his name, fear distorting their features. On their countenance, however, was not even a trace of apprehension. It was the opposite, for Hiiro, who had an infuriating smile plastered on her lips.

"Yaboku, he's a Demon King."

"A Demon King? What is that?"

"Father would be really overjoyed if we brought his ears back," Hiiro ignored him.

"He would? But why is that?"

Mephisto's stomach was churning. His tail, that he kept hidden, was bristling. Now he knew why his ears had been shaking like a leaf in a gale. They surely had known, somehow, that Yaboku — or rather, that malicious blade — wanted them as part of his collection. The girl was talking to the boy, but her eyes were fixed on him like a hawk never losing sight of its next meal. The demon swallowed, unsure. He had never been stuck in a situation like this one before, and it unnerved him of how much control he had lost to this girl.

"It doesn't matter, Yaboku, as long as Father is happy, don't you think?"

That little girl was manipulating him. It was so plain that it made his demon blood boil. Mephisto had never seen deceit used against him before and he didn't like it. He was a Demon King, a master of deceit, and they were treating him like a green flower. He was nothing like his younger brothers, nothing like Amaimon who had never set a foot on Assiah. He, on the other hand, had been taking care of this body since a few decades now. He had experience. He was not to be trifled with. The boy, unaware of his power, was perking up, letting go of his threaded ears.

"You're right. If Father's happy, then so am I."

"So are we," she completed. "Now call my name."

"Come, Hikki."

Mephisto rose to his full height, towering over the boy who was now wielding the blade. He wanted to laugh. Here was this kid, coming at him with the edge of his blade askew, who thought he could defeat him. He bared his fangs at the boy, convinced it would make him falter, but it seemed to ignite the boy's electric blue eyes. They were blazing, contrasting with the cool smile twisting his lips. Mephisto took a step back, ducking the slash aimed at his torso. Well, Yaboku didn't look like he had gotten the message.

Mephisto focused. Rather, he tried to. It was hard to focus when Yaboku was like a tiny cyclone hovering around him, delivering kicks with his feet and swings with Hiiro, Hikki, or whatever this pretentious, perfidious girl was called. The Demon King dodged once more, annoyed. Their dance, as beautiful as it was, hindered his powers. His technique to freeze time had yet to be perfected and needed his concentration. Therefore he resorted on using his pink umbrella.

" _Eins, zwei, drei!_ " He shouted, drawing a five-pointed star.

He drew an arc with his umbrella towards Yaboku, the five pointed-star bursting in fire and hurtling towards him. Before his attack could connect, water coiled around the boy until he was unattainable. The fire hissed as it reached the shield and vanished in wisps of smoke. Yaboku emerged from the smoke, his blade raised and seeking to cut him. Mephisto frowned. He didn't like this turn of events. Enough was enough.

" _Eins, zwei, drei_!" He repeated, this time drawing two opposed triangles with his umbrella.

Yaboku's blade about to fall on him didn't hit. Instead, he was frozen in midair, his movement slowed. The Demon King stood a little straighter, content to have the upper hand. He swaggered closer to him, trapping Yaboku's chin between two fingers.

"You are a funny boy, I give you that, but I am a Demon King."

He didn't expect the boy's smile to grow bigger. "Maybe you are, but I am a God."

A God? He wasn't fast enough to jump backwards, the blade leaving a gash from his shoulder down to his abdomen. He hissed as he felt warm liquid oozing from the wound. _They are nothing like the humans they are protecting_. He staggered, dodging by a hair Yaboku's sword drawing an arc in the air, and punched him square in the chest. The boy flew in the air before his feet positioned themselves on a tree, using it to propel himself towards him once more. Some of them can crush you. He grabbed Yaboku's wrists and threw him away, his breath coming in pants. What was that blade? He felt like his blood had been turned to lava, spreading more poison through veins. _Even if..._

The persistent God aimed for his ankles' tendons to incapacitate him furthermore, but Mephisto whacked him on the head with his umbrella. Yaboku's blade grazed his arm, but the pain made him see nothing but white for a second. He jumped back instinctively, his hands pressing against the wound. His umbrella laid abandoned on the ground. He could perceive a dark blur rushing his way, a disturbing yet so innocent smile never leaving the God's lips.

 _._ _.. you are the King of Time_.

The blade sunk through him like a knife through butter. Yaboku hadn't missed the mark as he impaled his human shell's heart, surely guided by the girl's rotten words. In an explosion of flesh, Samael, going by Johan Faust as much as Mephisto Pheles, King of Time, was expelled from Assiah by a kid God.

* * *

 **Present time**

Mephisto Pheles knew his path would cross Yaboku's once again. From the boy who had been nothing but a child manipulated by his weapon, he was convinced he would mature into a terrifying God if he didn't let go of this cursed girl. His own arrogance had been his downfall back then. His brothers had chortled behind his back, hearing about the rumours of Samael, King of Time, falling to a God who looked like he was still in kindergarten. In fact, Yaboku had taught him something that was ineluctable: modesty. He wasn't exactly grateful for it, but he held no grudges against him.

In his dog form, he watched from afar the Heavens eradicating the horde of demons he had called from all his brothers. It wasn't heart wrenching, but he felt undeniable shame as every single beast was exterminated like it was pest control. He had brought his barriers down to allow them, seraphims, salamanders, ghouls, reapers, chuchi, goblins, in just to see their annihilation by Takamagahara's pure light. Although the Seven Demon Kings of Gehenna spent most of their time teasing and fighting one another, they had received clear orders from their father themselves. Okumura Rin, the Prince of Gehenna, the bastard son of their father and a mere human, was not to die on this day. Mephisto, as well as his brothers, knew better than not to fear Satan's wrath

Mephisto wasn't alone. He had Yaboku on his side, for once. He didn't know if he stood much as a threat against the Heavens, but it was better than being completely alone. Although his brothers had accepted lending him part of their armies, they would be fools to show up on Heaven's battlefield. Mephisto understood very well. He wouldn't have showed up either if his brothers had been in dire need of his help. Yet sitting in front of him was a green hamster with a furry spike atop his head.

"Onii-chan," Amaimon squealed, "look at what they're doing to your academy."

"The fury of Heaven is almost worst than Father's. I can't do much."

"Oh." He sounded dejected. He remembered how Amaimon had wandered in the Academy in his hamster form, observing the students. It had been a great way of killing time for him, but now True Cross was more fuming ruins than tall buildings. "Where's Rin? Father said we're supposed to protect him."

"One of our allies is already taking care of this. I have faith in his capabilities."

"Uhm... If Onii-chan says so."

The two demon brothers resumed to their watching, silent.

* * *

It was a dream. It had to be a dream. Yet Yuki's logic was denying this as a possibility, leaving him vulnerable him in front of the truth. How come the Heavens had reached an agreement in less than one full week? Was it that easy to sentence Nii-san to his death, nowadays? Behind him, the Kyoto trio had faltered to watch the spectacle in a mix of awe and horror.

"So that's what Heaven looks like?" Shima's words were tainted with disappointment. "I would've thought there were more cute girls in their midst."

No one answered. They knew Shima was trying to alleviate the mood with his predictable jokes. Instead, they all looked at the skies. There seemed to be at least a hundred of them, of Gods they presumed. They were all wearing white cloaks to protect their identity, billowing in the wind.

"Are they here for Rin?" Konekomaru asked, but according to his quivering voice he already knew the answer. "They can't do this."

"They can, in fact." Yukio's statement was a slap in their face. "Don't get me wrong, I have no desire to see Nii-san die, but it's rational they voted for his execution."

"His execution won't happen, sensei," Bon hissed through gritted teeth, the last word in a spit.

Yukio deemed it wise not to incense his student furthermore. Bon was crude in his words and sometimes as reckless in his ways as Nii-san, but like him, his heart was in the right place. He had no doubt that the Exwire would try to defend his brother, even while facing the threat to have his memory erased or worse. He appreciated their loyalty. He did. But nothing, not even his own loyalty to Nii-san, could do something against something as powerful as Heaven.

"Exorcists," a masculine voice boomed. "We are not here to harm you. We demand one thing. Hand in Satan's son and we shall let you live. Ignore this warning, and we will have no other choice than to raze this city down to find him. You have five minutes."

"Five minutes?" Bon choked, appalled. "Are they insane? Even we don't know where that _baka_ is."

 _They're pressuring him_ , Yukio frowned, receding in the rare shadows. _They're threatening us, yes, but they are mostly loading his shoulders with guilt. And it's going to work._ He knew his Nii-san. He knew how headstrong he was once someone he loved was threatened. He knew how naive he was to believe he'd find a way out of the mess he'd run into. He knew how Nii-san was selfless. It had happened once, with Shiemi who had been taken by Amaimon, and it had resulted in Kurikara's seal breaking. He straightened, adjusting his glasses. _I'm not going to let that happen_.

"The best way we can help Nii-san is to make him leave. Mephisto's barriers down, he'll have no trouble sneaking out of True Cross."

Yukio bet the Demon King had planned it all. He had known of Takamagahara's oncoming offensive when he'd heard of their encounter with Bishamon. He had guided Yukio to a God who had close to little choice not to grant his wish. Mephisto had used the information he had received the best he could against the odds they were facing. And the best he could, as befitting as the Okumura twins' guardian, was to let Rin escape.

"Then we let the Gods destroy True Cross? Okumura-sensei, it's not—"

"Okumura-kun."

He hadn't thought he would hear this voice again. Kazuma was coming his way, alone. The exorcist knew better than to underestimate him. He remembered very well how useless he had been in that clearing, how the _shinki_ had somehow robbed him of his movements. But his nape wasn't tingling. If anything, it was too numb to feel anything, not even a prick. The Kyoto trio seemed uneasy but Yukio stepped forward.

"Kazuma-san. If you're here to get Nii-san, then I'm afraid to disappoint you."

"I'm not here to hand in your brother. I'm here to tell you what needs to be done."

Yukio already knew what had to be done. "I've thought about it myself. Will it work?"

Kazuma looked down, the light reflecting in his own glasses. "I cannot guarantee it, but Veena didn't mention your brother's name in the audience."

"What are you two talking about?" Shima asked. "A plot to overthrow Heaven?"

"You can call this a plot, yes."

It wasn't the answer the students were expecting. "Okumura-sensei..." Konekomaru fidgeted.

Bishamon had given him a chance, or perhaps had it been her _shinki_ who had advised her on this path. It didn't matter to him who had believed him. The fact remained that he had been offered the _perfect opportunity_. With his wish made to Yato, he hoped the God would have the brilliance to take the hint and bring Rin far away from True Cross while Takamagahara was distracted. He knew Rin would be safe with Yato. He also knew that Rin would most certainly fight to get back to True Cross, but he trusted Yato to bring him away by force, if necessary.

It was coming his way, flooding through True Cross. It had erased the demons festering the streets like an author removing unwanted sentences from paragraphs. Yet he wasn't afraid. Yukio didn't know what it would do to him, but he stepped into the light. He didn't feel anything at first, if not a passable itch on his face. Then the itch grew in intensity, and the skin beneath his clothes also began to irritate him. He wanted to claw at his face, but every bone, muscles, tendons of his body ached. Raising his hands was something akin to a feat. It seemed to him his lungs were shrivelling, his diaphragm breaking, as he gulped for air. His knees gave in.

"Okumara-sensei!" Bon's strangled voice erupted from behind him.

He vaguely heard Kazuma, but he couldn't make out any comprehensible words. All he could hear was the blood rushing to his head and the pounding drums of both his head and Heaven's army. Even if he felt like his skin was being ripped off and his throat burning with acid, he managed a smile.

 _You want Satan's son? Here I am._

* * *

 ** _Kozo_** : _Brat_

 _ **Eins, zwei, drei** (German)_ _: One, two, three_

 _Thank you again for everyone reading, favouriting, following and reviewing this fic! Love you all very much._


	5. Bored Demons and Gods

**Fifteen years ago**

Mephisto Pheles had almost forgotten about Yaboku. Almost. The King of Time had come back in a brand, new host and this time, he wanted to conserve it. He had dyed its black hair in purple and grew a goatee, which he charmed to be the same colour. He had also changed the atrocious clothing the poor lad had worn for a white suit that fit him like a glove. He had watched humans. He had been content with humans. With humans, he didn't have to watch his back. With humans, he could manipulate them instead of being the puppet. But with Gods...

He hadn't searched for Yaboku until he grew bored again, which was about more than a century later. Meanwhile, he had established himself as Johan Faust V, Headmaster of True Cross Academy, and loved to scare the students from scram school. The Vatican didn't wholly trust him, not that he'd expect them too. They'd be fools to do it otherwise. He didn't cause trouble, safe for the occasional demons he let out to scare the students. Life was just fine with his MepphyLand, his otaku merchandise and his video games.

Then he heard the exorcists whisper about _those_ people, people who defeated demons yet showed no sign of belonging in any exorcist branch. What was even stranger about them were their weapons, which could revert to a person. Mephisto had quelled the rumours pretty easily.

"They're Gods," he revealed to them during a meeting. "Their weapons are actually human souls. Don't mess with them."

While the exorcists nodded and scattered, he couldn't say he listened to his own words. His curiosity had been ignited once more. At first, he didn't seek Yaboku out, but the rumours were growing steadily and fast. It was about a God wandering in True Cross, hands devoid of any formidable weapon but with light blue eyes burning through the core. When the Demon King had prodded among the senseis, nothing they said had hinted it was Yaboku. Yet this ears had been twitching the entire time. Mephisto didn't know if his past incarnation's ears had been cut off in the end, but he was adamant on preserving this incarnation's intact.

Thus he roamed in the streets in his dog form, sometimes venturing out of True Cross. He listened to the named _shinki_ to hear rumours and near the other deities' shrines. He wanted to gather as much information as he could, but there was no information to collect. The _shinki_ were quiet or chattered about the weather. The shrines were crowded with humans but there was no God in their midst. Mephisto didn't see any God or anything resembling a God in True Cross. His ears never twitched when his gaze swept among the throng of people. Perhaps the rumours were only rumours.

He rounded a corner, stumbling upon an upper-class Naberius. The Ghoul, upon noticing him, bowed its head as if to make a reverence. Mephisto only snarled, trotting away. His younger brother's kin lacked of finesse. They smelled horrible and were horrid to look. He glanced over his shoulder, noticing the Naberius weaving its way through people as if targeting someone in particular. Demons are attracted to a God's smell, he realised. He followed, his expectations skyrocketing. He was led in a tiny alley with garbage bins and slowed down, cringing at the pungent smell of sewers.

"Oh, you want a bite of me as well, do you?"

The voice had matured. Mephisto peeked from behind one of the bins, pleased to see what looked like a twenty-year-old Yaboku. His hair was a little longer and he had got rid of his yukata for a tracksuit. His innocent smile was gone from his lips, which were curled in a sneer. The God looked battered. His tracksuit was filthy, one of his sleeves in tatters. Blood was flowing down in rivulets on his face from a gash on his temple.

"Well, I'm afraid that won't do. I have to build a shrine, you know. Do you want to make a wish?"

The Naberius prowled closer to Yaboku, its rear legs crouching and ready to pounce. The God wiped his forehead, chuckling. Mephisto frowned. What was he waiting for to use that malevolent blade? The demon leaped at him, its slack jaw open and drooling. Yaboku dodged on the side and swiftly kicked the Naberius away, sprinting away. Mephisto watched him with his mouth agape. Where was that fierce God swinging his sword in the air like it was a game and cutting ears? Why was he running away?

Yaboku was nearing the end of the alley when the Naberius, in a burst of speed, crossed the distance separating it from the God and caught his ankle. He let out a strangled cry as he fell. The demon gnawed, ripping the skin with its canines. The saliva dropping from its maw was like acid, sizzling as it dripped on the tracksuit's hem. It promptly melted away, blistering Yaboku's skin. He swore under his breath and squirmed, jerking his leg away as he tried to wrench the Naberius away, but the demon didn't let go.

"You just wait until I have a shrine, you _teme_!" The God howled.

Mephisto decided he had seen enough. He reverted back to his human form, bringing his umbrella down on the Naberius's head with enough strength to knock him out. Yaboku grabbed the demon's head and threw it off, scrambling away until his back hit the wall. Blood was oozing out of his ankle, smoke shrouding his entire leg as the acid-like saliva kept on eating his flesh.

"You're not faring well, Yaboku. Back in the days, you were a firecracker."

"Who are...?" Realisation dawned upon his features. "Mephisto Pheles."

"Oh, so you recognise me?"

"Your umbrella's the same," he indicated with a weak nod of the head, "and your annoying voice as well."

The Demon King shrugged, "Next time I won't save you."

"I didn't need your help."

"No? Arrogant _kozo_. Say, why didn't you use your treacherous blade?"

Yaboku's face was as emotional as a statue's. "I rejected her a while ago."

"That's the brightest idea you've ever had, Yabo—"

"Don't call me that." There was distinct edge of disgust in his voice. "I'm going by Yato."

Mephisto didn't reply. The God had changed with time, just as he had. Even his name had changed. He had tracked Yato for... What for, exactly? He had been bored, that was all. A nice duel would've been gladly welcomed. After all, he had a good reason for revenge after his expulsion from Assiah a century ago, but now the God was defenceless. Beating him down when he was already down was more shameful to him than for Yato. It was almost boring.

"You don't have anyone else to fight with?"

"Finding a _shinki_ is no easy task."

There, entertainment. "If that's all you need, I'll find you a _shinki_."

"I can find one myself," the God growled as he rose. "I don't need a demon's help."

"I want to duel you. You wouldn't say no to a friendly duel, _ne_ , one where we don't underestimate each other? You need a _shinki_ for that, so I'll find one for you. Do you accept my offer?"

"Are you sure you're a demon? You sound like a maniac."

"Oh, but I am a maniac. I'm a maniac when it comes to gambles. Who do you think will win between us? Me, you? Oh, I can't help it. I love challenges. It's fantastic, isn't it, when your thoughts are vacuumed from your head by the rush of adrenaline? When your blood pumps through your veins? Or when your eyes catch every single detail because you're acutely aware of everything around you? Oh, but you look so solemn. Do you feel nothing when you fight? Nothing?"

There was a lengthy, pregnant pause. Mephisto felt his lips curl in a smile as Yato's face closed off as he fell deep in thought. The God remained silent as he tugged at the strange piece of cloth that could be called a scarf in discomfort, but the Demon King felt as if he had won. In fact, he was convinced he had won, judging from the scowl he got in return.

"I don't think it is... noble to feel pleasure at killing people."

"Killing? I was just talking about fighting. Where did you get that idea? Unless... You liked killing?"

"I don't." The answer was too hasty to be considered entirely truthful. "I hate killing."

"It doesn't seem like it. You still like it, don't you?"

"Why don't you just go annoy someone else?" Yato snapped, limping away from the wall to plant himself in front of Mephisto. "If you want to fight with me so badly, then find me a _shinki_. I honestly don't care. Just get out of my way."

The Demon King stepped aside obediently, but then his arm snaked out and he gripped Yato's forearm. "Just how many have you killed beside me? Was it fun?"

" _Hanase_ ," Yato hissed, his blue eyes widening as he pulled himself free.

This time, Mephisto relented. The God scurried away as quickly as if had never been injured. The demon tutted, folding his arms, one hand stroking his goatee. It had been a good choice to chase after the God, in the end. He already looked forward to seeing him again to fight with him, but he had to find him a _shinki_ first. Something nudged at him from behind and he spun around to see the Naberius clopping to him, whining. He frowned down on it yet remained immobile.

"So he himself doesn't know..." He concluded, clicking his tongue.

* * *

 **Present time**

Rin felt it before he turned around. He couldn't quite explain what had happened, but someone had grated against his heartstrings like a chalk on a board. He winced, fingers clutching his jacket where his frenzied heart was thumping against his ribcage. Catching himself on the wall, his blood hummed as it singed through his body. It lasted only a few seconds.

He whirled around, startled when he bumped into a tracksuit. Yato had fisted his hands in his pockets, watching the older part-demon struggling to breathe.

"You know what happened to your twin, don't you?"

He didn't answer, his eyes straying behind the God's lithe frame. The glimpses he caught spoke for themselves. He assumed a part of Heaven's army had descended on True Cross, for only the useless ones holding the banners and the ones drumming were upon the cloud. He knew that the unique reason they would leave their safe haven was to claim the son of Satan's life. Yet he was still here, so it could mean...

"We have to get Yukio," he wheezed. "The Heavens—"

"The Heavens will be impartial with him."

It only enraged him more and he grasped the God by his scarf. "Yukio doesn't have my flames! He could pass for a normal human. Just look at him. He's an exemplary exorcist."

"Takamagahara wants an execution. Your brother has decided whose it would be."

"But it's not his choice. _I'm_ the older brother. _I'm_ the one they want. _I'm_ guilty."

Yato leaned down until their nose brushed. "I owe one to Mephisto and I don't intend to bail on him. He chose an awful moment to make me pay my debt but I don't fall back on my words. Now tell me, _older brother_ , what should I do?"

He could practically hear the gears and cogs in Rin's head screeching as they spun too fast, sparks bursting out from the friction.

"You have to protect me, right?"

"Yukio-kun's wish was that I shouldn't let the Gods kill you."

"Do you have any chance to win against them? The Heavens?"

"Ah, as unfortunate as this is, I'm not much against the Gods."

"Yato, I want to make a wish."

"I had a feeling you'd say that," the God sighed.

Rin ransacked through his pockets to find a piece of five yen, but all he had was crumpled notes and a hair clip. The Exwire swore under his breath.

"Rin-kun, you do know I can't do much against the Gods but others can?"

"Others Gods? Are you talking about Bishamon?"

"Of all the Gods to exist, you picked her? Oh, really, I'd think you knew better than this. I daresay I'm an excellent opponent, even if she has a hundred _shinki_ and I, just one," Yato flaunted. "No, what I mean was that your Headmaster might have some useful insight on the situation."

"My headmas—"

"You want me to save your brother, don't you? That was your wish. Then it has been heard loud and clear. I'll do it as long as you pay later. Don't get in trouble."

The God flashed him a thumbs up before vanishing. It occurred to Rin that he might've just sent him to his death.

* * *

Yukio couldn't breathe. The agony was overwhelming, present in every pore of his skin and every crevasse of his soul. He couldn't see clearly, but he somehow made out the silhouettes of his students and of Kazuma, who was keeping them from approaching. He wanted to lie to them it would be alright — but then again, it wasn't a lie if Rin managed to escape —, but it came out as gurgles and he ground his teeth together. It felt like thousand of burning needles were stabbing him relentlessly.

"Well, demon, how does Heaven's light feel?" A voice pierced through the haze.

Yukio didn't have the energy even to snort. Instead, his eyelids fell shut and he felt even lighter. He was completely relaxed, and the agony, even though present, seemed more bearable now. Was he floating or was it only an illusion?

"Satan's son, I'm talking to you," the voice boomed and Yukio winced as his eardrums were brutally assaulted. "Look at me when I'm talking."

He felt something crushing his left cheek with the strength of an elephant trampling flowers. He let out a whimper before he could stop himself. Had someone just... punched him? He cracked his eyes open only to close them a second later. Still, it had been enough to see his assailant's face. Beneath the white cloth protecting his identity was long black hair was curtaining his face, eyebrows curved over two pugnacious eyes glaring daggers at him. He looked enraged, but most importantly there was something Damon had never seen plastered on his features: excitement. He looked like a kid who had been handed a billion dollars to spend on toys.

"My name is Takemikazuchi, God of Thunder, and the one who is going to execute you, you filthy demon," he proclaimed in a powerful roar.

 _He would've gotten along with Arthur Angel_ , Yukio grimly thought. The God grasped him by the lapels of his coat, sneering. He looked almost too zealous yo get over with it. Yukio definitely preferred dealing with Bishamon and Yato instead of him. However, instead of drawing a sword on his neck, Takemikazuchi hauled him up like a sack of potatoes and slammed against one of the remaining pillars of True Cross Academy. It shook at the impact and Yukio gasped as he felt his ribs crack, the air knocked out of his lungs. The God held him by the neck, glowering.

"You're not the real deal, are you?"

 _Protect Nii-san_. "Of course I am," Yukio choked. "I'm Satan's son. Is that you want to hear?"

But the God tossed him aside like a bored child, huffing. Yukio kneaded his neck as his body was racked by coughs. Takemikazuchi was looking at someone across at him and Yukio's eyes glided over. A man with a scar marring his nose was watching in complete silence. The exorcist startled as he noticed his eyes, which had dark irises and white pupils.

"How disappointing," the God grumbled to him. "I was itching for a fight."

"When do you not?" The man responded, shaking his head.

"It's not my fault it's so peaceful."

"You shouldn't wish for a war."

"With your way of thinking, you'll never become a _hafuri_."

A _hafuri_. A _shinki_. How many of them were there, anyway? Yukio propped himself on his elbows, squinting as Heaven's light threatened to burn his retinas. The two silhouettes were towering over him, one with an irritated expression and the other, quite stoical.

"I bet taking out Satan's son will make you a _hafuri_."

"This boy is Satan's son. I can feel it. It's like his blood is poisoned."

"But he's not the one we're searching for. Bishamon said he sealed his powers in a sword and that one doesn't have a sword."

 _Protect Nii-san_ , the words were hammered into his mind. "I knew you were coming so I hid it."

"Yeah?" The God leaned down and swiftly took his glasses. "That wasn't a clever idea. It leaves you defenceless, doesn't it? Or perhaps do you want to die? It doesn't matter." He crushed them in his fist, not even flinching when the glass cut his palm. "You'll die anyway. Come, Kanki."

Yukio blinked to something reflecting the light and then felt the cold kiss of metal against his jugular. He let out a shaky breath, knowing that if he made one wrong move it was over. A brush of cloth and long black tresses sweeping the floor told him Takemikazuchi had crouched down.

"You're not even putting a fight," he sighed in dismay. "Well, consider it an honour that the God of Thunder is the one to kill you."

 _Protect Nii-san_ , he repeated like a mantra. The blade was taken away from his neck, but he was aware it was only to get a better swing. _Protect Nii-san_. He heard the faint sound of the weapon slashing the air. _Protect Nii-san_. He closed his eyes, waiting.

It never came.

A clash of metal startled him and he looked up to see the blurry image of a man in black holding a blade. Ragged bandages were swirling in the air, one of them brushing his nose.

"You wanted a fight, Takemikazuchi?"

The God of Thunder looked like he didn't know whether to frown or to smile. "Who are you?"

"Just a passerby. Do you mind if I cut into this charming turn of events?"

The other grinned. "If you insist, do so. Come, Ōki."

Kiun sighed as his name was called. The skies rumbled as a flash of light exploded above their head. A serpentine dragon was uncoiling from the clouds, entirely made of crackling tendrils of electricity. Takemikazuchi had retreated further, removing his white cloak to smirk at them. Yato's two hands tightened on the blade's grip. Grunting, Yukio tried standing up only to stagger back, but he was caught by the girl Yato had brought with him. Her brown eyes were wide with concern.

"Easy, Yukio-kun," she murmured as she wrapped his arm around her neck to support him.

"Your brother's safe. I think," Yato added after a beat.

"Yato, I swear..."

But the God ignored him. "Hiyori, take him somewhere safe. Let's go, Yukine."

He propelled himself from the ground, lunging after Takemikazuchi. Yukio swore he saw a smile curling his lips, his molten blue eyes flickering like Satan's flames.

* * *

 _ **Teme** : Bastard_

 _ **Hanase** : Let go!_

 **Thank you again for reviewing, following and favouriting :)**


	6. Hunting For A Shinki

Mephisto chuckled as he watched his little brother climb up the hill where he and Amaimon were observing the show. Even with his demonic strength, Rin was wheezing as he reached the summit, bending down in pants. The Demon Kings were no longer in their animal form since the elder had crafted an illusion in front of them. Anyone passing by would see funny human-shaped trees. The demons were both lounging on their own velvet-cushioned armchairs.

"Rin-kun, how nice of you to join us. Want a cup of tea?" Mephisto snapped his fingers, a tea pot and three cups popping out of nowhere and hovering in the air.

"Oh, it's Rin. Do you want to fight with me? I'm bored," Amaimon told him as a greeting.

Rin swatted the cups away, ignoring him. "You have to do something," he rather addressed Mephisto. "Yukio and that guy in a tracksuit claiming to be a God, Yato, are gonna get killed."

"It's their choice."

"Father said not to let you get killed, but he never said a word about them."

He paid no heed to Amaimon's input, rather drilling holes in Mephisto's skull. "Yukio's my brother, my twin. If you don't save him, then I'll do it and probably get killed in the process. Your choice."

"Rin-kun, do you want to make a bet?"

"Yeah, I bet Satan won't be happy I died while you were watching."

"I'm serious. I'm ready to lend a hand if you accept to get me something in exchange."

As much as Rin wanted to jump on the offer, he knew how Mephisto could twist his way in deals. The King of Time laughed and snapped his fingers once more. A blue armchair appeared behind Rin and ran into his knees, making him stagger back on his seat. The cup he had swatted earlier came back to him, hot tea sloshing within from left to right.

"Now that we're comfortably seated, let's talk." Mephisto clasped his hands together, settling them beneath his chin pensively. "You want me to save Yukio-kun and Yatogami. Fair enough. In exchange, I want you to get me a very special object."

"Tell me, I don't have all day."

"So impatient," Mephisto tutted as Rin squirmed on his seat, practically fuming with smoke getting out of his pointy ears. "I've asked Yato to give it to me but he refused each time."

"Just get on with it!"

"It's a _shinki_ , one of the weapons the Gods wield, a particular _shinki_. I want the one Yato used to wield. It's called Hiiro, or as his _shinki_ form Hikki, and appears like a girl in a white _yukata_ and wearing a _Hitaikakushi_."

"Why do you want it... her?"

"It, Rin-kun, very much it," Mephisto bristled, "and the reasons are my concern and mine only."

"Right... Then you have a deal."

The King of Time waved at his younger brother. "Amaimon."

The Earth King perked up, stretching his arms. "Can I kill everyone, Onii-chan?"

"Not the exorcists and Yatogami, but anyone else is fine."

" _Yosha_ ," Amaimon declared, his voice monotonous but his eyes gleaming in excitement.

He soared away as fast as a comet, disappearing in the horizon. Heaven's light was as bright as before but also punctuated with thunder. Amaimon's green armchair vanished in a pop. Rin's legs were antsy so he sprang on his feet. On his back, a sheathed Kurikara seemed to whisper to him words of encouragement and a wish to be set free.

"Where do I find her, that Hiiro?"

"This is not my problem, Rin. It is officially yours. _Kampai_."

Mephisto raised his cup before bringing it to his smiling lips.

* * *

Kazuma despised this feeling of powerlessness running through his mind. He wasn't used to watch. He was one to advise, to guide and then to act. Since Veena had offered him to come with her as the mere nail he used to be, which had been numerous decades ago, he had been paralysed by fear. Fear of letting her down. Fear of endangering her. Fear of being a burden. But he'd grown out of this fear. He didn't feel for himself anymore. He was aware he was more than capable of protecting Veena. Protecting someone else, however... Protecting three breathing humans witnessing Takamagahara descending on Earth to execute their friend, however... _Just act like they're_ shinki, he asserted.

"We must retreat." It was the most logical course of action, but one of them rejected it instantly.

"What are you saying? We must help Okumura-sensei and get Rin."

Kazuma frowned. _Present the options_. "We can help them right now, yes, or we can run away and help them in another way which doesn't involve our presence here." _Reduce the options with criteria of realisability and potentiality_. "If we help them now, however, we might be injured by the two Gods fighting or worse, killed. If we do get away and find another way to help them, we have more possible courses of action left." _Reach the conclusion_. "Therefore we should go. Now."

" _Chigau_!" The student persisted. "Running away's not going to help anything."

"Bon, he does have a point," the bald, bespectacled one intervened. "Okumura-sensei said you're Kazuma-san? I'm Miwa Konekomaru. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you." As it nice as it was, Kazuma knew they didn't have any time to waste.

"Shima Renzō," the pink-haired chirped. "And this moody guy here is Bon."

Kazuma bowed again, stiffer, and repeated, "We should go."

Before they could protest, Kazuma gripped Bon's hand and pulled him in his way. Any shouts of letting him go fell to his deaf ears as he marched away, his heart hammering. Takemikazuchi was a God to reckon with, his nature being of war and thunder, and once he fought he never held back. He could raze down True Cross without any pang of regret. The shinki hoped that Yato wouldn't prove himself to be such a formidable opponent to rile the God of Thunder up. Yet knowing the two Gods' fiery character, it was rather up to Yukine and Kiun, Takemikazuchi's _shinki_ , to control their respective master. Thus is the task of a _shinki_ , he reflected.

"Where are we going, Kazuma-san?" Konekomaru inquired.

"I'm leading you to exorcists. They'll make sure you're safe."

"Anō, they mostly all retreated to the Vatican," the student pointed out.

"And what about Rin?" Bon asked again. "What about Shiemi and Izumo? Are they safe?"

"I don't know, but you are my main priority right now."

It was partially true. His main priority always was and always would be to protect his master, but he couldn't let those three run to their death. Yet the situation was bleak. Konekomaru was right about the exorcists retreating. Most of them had already fled. Only the higher graded exorcists had a key, and he had a feeling the only exorcist with a key at the moment was Okumura Yukio. _Disabled for the moment_. His mind reeled back to the Headmaster. _A Demon King. A possibility._ But even as he concentrated, he couldn't perceive Mephisto Pheles's presence. _Unwise course of action_.

"Does any of you have an idea where to find a key to travel to the Vatican?"

The pink-haired student, Shima, answered but his senses perked up. There was a part-demon on the premises, safe for the brothers. As he prodded further, he realised he knew this distinctive signature. Half- _ayakashi_ , female. Why was Hiyori here? His question was stupid. Of course the girl would tag along wherever Yato and Yukine went.

"Kazuma-san?" Bon called, his voice lacking any aggressiveness.

"Someone saved your sensei when we were gone and is coming this way."

 _Presence of two at six o'clock_ , his senses tugged at him. He spun around to see Hiyori emerging from the shadows with a staggering figure by her side. The three students all rushed to them, breathing out in relief. Yukio was staring with bleary eyes devoid of his glasses, a bruise tinging his left cheek in green as if he had seasickness in a particular spot.

"Kazuma-san," Hiyori blinked in surprise. "I didn't know you were involved."

He preferred not answering. "Let me check for injuries," he told Yukio, kneeling down next to him.

He swept a hand over his body, never touching him. He frowned as he catalogued the injuries inflicted. _Three ribs cracked. Hands, arms and possibly legs burned first degree by Heaven's light. Extreme exhaustion caused by Heaven's light. Possible black eye_. He knew how the light could damage the demon to the extent of pulverising them to dust. Yukio's organs were intact, but his skin had had less luck. He was red like a lobster, his fingers swollen.

"We can't move him too much, or else his broken ribs might pierce his lungs. He's a Middle First Class Exorcist, so he must have a key to the Vatican, or at least to the Japanese Branch. You take it and go there. Hiyori and I are going to take care of this."

"But you're our age, if not the same. We can help."

He adjusted his glasses. If they only knew how old he was as a _shinki_. "We're not talking about dealing with demons. Otherwise, your expertise might've been useful, but since we deal with Gods, you cannot help. If you remain, you might even be a hindrance." It was put out rather harshly, he was aware, but he couldn't risk their lives. "Please go."

Bon looked like he was about to protest, but Konekomaru laid a hand on his shoulder. His anger didn't deflate, but he looked away with a grunt. Kazuma extracted Yukio's keys from the part-demon's pockets and inserted it into what seemed an imaginary keyhole, but soon the air around the key wrapped around the metal and rippled. A green door materialised in front of them, the key fitting in a golden lock. Bon and Shima each took one of their sensei's arms and entered in the portal-like gate.

"Take care, you two," Konekomaru told them before vanishing as well.

Kazuma sighed. One problem solved. He turned around to Hiyori who was frowning at him with pursed lips.

"I know what you're going to say, but I'm not going as well."

"I didn't intend to make you leave. You have influence over Yato."

"You think highly of me, Kazuma-san. I'll only do what is safe for Yato."

"I may have a plan," he edged closer to her, his eyes solemn behind his glasses, "that could save both Yato and the boy about to be executed."

* * *

Yato leaped backward, one hand pressing against the cut tearing open his shoulder. He whined as he stared at his blood oozing on his tracksuit and ruining his scarf. Those were precious items. He clutched at his scarf, removing it as he struggled to breathe. Somehow, he doubted his fluffy fluff was the reason his chest was heaving. It surely had something to do with the gash running down on his collarbone.

 _Yato, stop this stupidity_ , Yukine berated. _You're going to get killed._

"Have some faith, Yukine-kun," the God panted, wiping the blood dripping his jaw.

 _I have faith, but this is extreme. As your guidepost, I should lead you away from this fight_.

He couldn't help but crack a smile as Yukine's concern. He looked down at his swords, imagining Yukine's golden eyebrows furrowed. "I'm glad you're my _shinki_. Lend me your strength."

 _Anytime._

Takemikazuchi was hurtling towards him, Kiun's serpentine outline coiling behind him. Yato braced himself, brandishing his shinki. He avoided the thunder, swirling in the air. He didn't want to risk Yukine being hit by the lightning, afraid it would hurt him. He rather put his swords away from the flashes. Yukine was a _hafuri_. Yato knew beyond a doubt that his _shinki_ could defeat Kiun, but he preferred threading with caution.

"You call this fighting?" Takemikazuchi teased. "This is kindergarten's work."

"Well, when I fight someone like you, I have to lower my level to make it challenging."

Their words were a bait for the other to take, but Yato had committed the tricks by heart. Pretend like your enemy is below yourself yet never believe in it. That was when arrogance tipped someone off. Logic may whirr you in a direction yet follow your instincts. That was when paranoia tipped someone off. Equilibrium could be found in the middle. The God of Thunder was so easy to anger that it really was kindergarten's work, but then he had to keep his self-confidence controlled.

 _Yeah, don't get ahead of yourself._

Yato scoffed, lunging towards his opponent with a smirk, "Show him what you've got, Yukine-kun."

He could feel his _shinki_ spreading his senses, reaching out for Kiun who looked unattainable, high in the heavens. There was a twist in his guts as he narrowly escaped repeated attacks. His mind was taking him back to Hiyori, to Yukio, and even to Rin. He had made a wish to all three of them. He had managed to answer two of them. Hiyori was still waiting. And he kept pushing back the inevitable, for he was too much of a coward.

 _Focus_.

Yato looked down at his _shinki_. He was a delicate instrument, and he preferred this naked blade over the broadsword that was too big and heavy, the dagger that was too small or the sabre with a ridiculous curved blade. The God's fingers curled around the hilt. It was light, precise and, something one should never underestimate, deadly. One thrust well placed through an enemy's armour could easily cause a fatal wound. Takemikazuchi didn't have any armour, which would make everything much simpler.

"You are going against the Heavens, Yatogami."

"I am aware. I am fulfilling a wish. Two wishes, actually."

"Not even respectful towards the elders," the God of Thunder sighed with a tone full of chagrin. "What happened to your dream of having a shrine and a land in Takamagahara?"

"As if you cared," Yato snorted. "Don't make me laugh."

"You want me to make you laugh? I've seen a half- _ayakashi_ wandering around... She should be annihilated, don't you think?"

Yato's anger shot up like paper ablaze. With three steps forward, the Gods stood face to face.

"I'll be gallant and let you strike first." Takemikazuchi taunted.

As the God of Thunder aimed to slice, Yato, feeling playful, poked him at the sides with his silver _katanas_. Takemikazuchi glared at him with an unquenchable annoyance. He was groaning like a beast trapped a cage and whirling around in pure fury. Although Yato was having fun, he didn't drop his guard. They circled each other like panthers, eyes gleaming with unconcealed hatred tangled with anticipation.

"I've heard about you, Yatogami. About a God of Calamity."

"And I've heard about a God with no _hafuri_."

"I've heard you were using a Nora. How despicable."

"Your intel needs an upgrade. I've rejected her a long time ago."

"But I've heard you had another _shinki_."

"Another—" Yukine seemed to vibrate in his hands in uneasiness. "Who told you that?"

"Oh, so you're not denying it. What's it called?"

 _Yato?_ He had almost forgotten how this weapon, this human soul he had found, stranded, on one cold night, was just a boy. How this weapon he used to kill had himself been killed.

"It's none of your business," Yato snapped.

"It's my business as long as this shinki has sinned when it has been living."

The wind howled, whistling in their ears as if to signify the end of a round. The _katanas_ were thrumming in his palms, which were definitely not sweaty. _Sinned? Yato, is he what he's saying—?_

"Yukine-kun." he weighed what he was about to say next. "You are and forever will be my guidepost. My _hafuri_. But I can't let Takemikazuchi hurt you."

"Oh, so you'll call for it then? Who is it?"

* * *

 **Fifteen years ago**

"Yuri Egin, she was called."

Yato startled, twisting his neck around to see Mephisto grinning at him. In his hands, instead of his umbrella, was a sealed jar with a human soul stored inside. Still, its colour was a murky khaki that could be found in muddy swamps or in rotten soil.

"Why are you telling me this? Only a God can know their _shinki_ 's past. It's a God's secret, do you get it? A secret. And what's wrong with that colour?"

"She, uhm, might have an encounter with a demon in her life. But that only makes her stronger and more faithful. Can I entrust her to you?"

"What's all this about? I don't want this soul. It looks pretty corrupted to me."

Mephisto sat beside him, setting the jar on his lap. The human soul was shaped like a mass of messy lines, none of them clearly defined and each of them crossing with one another. They looked like they were buzzing with life. If he narrowed his eyes, he could blue particles flickering once in a while. Yato averted his eyes from the oddity, wondering where Mephisto could've found a human soul so tainted.

"She will not blight you, if that's what you're worrying about. It's not like Yuri-chan to do that."

"Yuri-chan, eh? You knew her well?"

"I'm practically her children's godfather," the Demon King announced, his smirk widening.

Yato's gaze wandered back to the soul. He had never understood why some souls could be found in different shapes. Some he stumbled across, like Sakura, looked positively human. Others looked like a rice ball, or a rectangle, or a triangle. And a few, like her, were eclectic. He assumed their shape referred to their personality when living. If the Yuri Egin's soul let anything about her character, it was her peculiarity. Yato didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing. He also knew that the way to know the answer was to name her and therefore, make her his _shinki_.

"I don't need her. I'm fine."

Mephisto shrugged. "I'd figured you'd say that. That's why I brought company. Amaimon?"

A hamster he hadn't noticed before crawled out of the Demon King's hat and then jumped in the air. Yet it didn't fall on the ground but rather transformed in a poof into a green-haired young man who possessed the same drooping eyes and pointy ears as Mephisto. As Amaimon spoke, the God realised he shared the same fangs.

"Onii-chan said you would like to spar with me."

Yato jumped on his feet, holding his hands in the air. "Whoa, I don't want to fight."

"Oh, but you will," Mephisto retorted as he released the soul, "using her."

The soul floated and caressed Yato's cheek. It was soft, even if the lines appeared sharp. He opened his palm and watched it nestle itself. If the soul had been named already, then it would've been sighed in contentedness. From the corner of his eyes, Amaimon was hurtling to him. He leaped in the air as he avoided Amaimon's punch aimed at his nose. But the younger Demon King lunged after him, slamming a foot in his stomach. Yato gasped as his breath was knocked off from his lungs. He crashed on the ground, leaving his silhouette imprinted on the cement. The soul was jittering, hovering above his forehead as if to kiss him goodnight.

"Guess I have no choice..."

Amaimon moved to attack, but the God soared in the sky, two fingers pointed at the soul. Their tip began to glow blue as he mustered his strength.

"Thou, with nowhere to go and nowhere to return, I shall grant you a place to belong," he enunciated, crafting a name in thin air, a name dawning upon his mind and whispered by his instinct. "My name is Yato. Bearing a posthumous name, you shall remain here. With this name, I make thee my servant. With this name and its alternate, I use my life to make thee a shinki. Thou art Shimo! As a shinki, Sōtsu! Come, Sōki!"

A khaki beam enveloped the soul and shot in the sky like a firework. Yet instead of bursting, the ray was drawn to Yato's hand like two magnets calling to each other. He caught a glimpse of Mephisto's smirk and of Amaimon's perplex, blinking eyes, before he fell something light falling in his hand. It was a fountain pen. A black, sleek pen, with a silver handle. If he perused carefully, he could make out a lily engraved on the silver nib. But still it was a pen.

"You've got to be kid—"

Amaimon rammed into him and he collided in a tree, its bark splitting under the impact. Yato pushed himself up, snarling. Couldn't this _shinki_ turn into a weapon that could cut things? Yet he knew better than to underestimate _shinki_ who looked inoffensive. The sakura-shaped earring Kazuma was enough of an example.

"Alright. I believe in you, Shimone."

 _You better do, Yatogami._

He almost dropped her, but the Demon King was readying himself for a new offensive. Therefore he brandished the pen, drawing a gibberish of lines in the air. He didn't expect a torrent of ice shooting from the nib. Amaimon paused in shock as the ice crept on his clothes. He wanted to swat it off with one hand, but the ice spread on his limb like a disease. Yato watched in awe as the demon slammed his arm on the side of a building to make it shatter. If it did anything, it was to solidify the frozen water.

"Oh," Mephisto chuckled. "Amaimon, you should stand down. Yuri-chan—"

"Don't call her that," Yato yelled, alarmed. "The God's secret must never be revealed."

"Ah, it's true. I forgot. My apologies. Well, we have nothing else to do here."

Amaimon sounded like he wanted to pout, "Aw, Onii-chan..."

" _Matte_! Why is she important to you? Why are you entrusting her to me as you said earlier?"

"You'll know when the time is right."

It infuriated him, but the pen is in hands was growing cooler to the touch. He looked down on this unusual _shinki_ , frowning. When he snapped his head up again, the two demons were gone.

* * *

 _ **Kampai** : Cheers (in the sense "Cheers" at the restaurant, not the "Cheers" as in "Thanks")_

 _ **Chigau!** : No way!_

 _ **Matte!** : Wait!_

 **Don't worry we'll come back to Yato's and Takemikazuchi's fight in the next chapter. Mephisto seems to be pulling the strings...**

 **On a side note: 霜, the kanji for _Shimo_ or _Sō_ , stands for _Frost_. I'd figure if Yuri Egin could survive Satan's flames, then this ability had to manifest itself in her _shinki_ form. Frost does ward off fire, _ne_?**

 **Sorry for the longer delay. No, I haven't forgotten you. School sucks. IB in particuliar does. If you do not know what IB is, then you are blessed.**

 **Thank you again for reviewing, favouriting, following and reading :D**


End file.
